


Emojis

by jeleania



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alive!Tadashi, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Post-Movie, it's forming a plot..., just running with it, poor boys... I'm so mean to you, recovering from injuries, the hell that is college finals, undercurrents of angst and drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeleania/pseuds/jeleania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thirty-one fics for December based on a prompt list I found.<br/>________________________</p><p>It's December after their lives changed. After the SFIT fire and the Callaghan mess and deciding to become super heroes. </p><p>Tadashi and Hiro have a lot to deal with - homework and healing burns, decorating and depression, remembering and reaching for the future. Good thing they have each other and family and friends to lean on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi's buried in schoolwork, but Hiro's on a quest.
> 
> Being the big brother of a creative gaki of a genius, he knows better than to let him go alone.
> 
> He'll just finish those essays later...

 

* * *

 

 

 

Typing furiously, Tadashi Hamada was elbow deep in textbooks and notes. He had four finals, three papers, two projects, and a presentation to the board in a freaking pear tree coming up within the next few weeks. Somehow, winter semester finals always seemed more hectic than the spring one. Like the season of frazzled students and evil professors (sans revenge plots and tech thefts) snuck up on a person between the Halloween costumes and Christmas cookies. 

 

But he wasn't so lost in his work to miss Hiro come into the room. It was a hyper-awareness he'd had every since the gaki had been born. The years of shenanigans had honed his sibling tracking ability. The events of mere  months ago - the SFIT fire, recovering from their injuries, the whole mess with Callaghan, becoming fucking super heroes - had added a whole new level to his little brother sensing skill.

 

_After all, he almost died how many times thanks to Callaghan? And our hero gig isn't exactly safe. At least I'm by his side rather than chasing after him on a moped nowadays when he heads into trouble._

_And our friends and Baymax are there to back us up. Hiro-wrangling is an exhausting job, and it just gets harder as he grows older._

He tried not to smother the fourteen and a half year old. Really, he tried! But it was hard to not be overprotective and worry and fuss over the teen. Reaching over with one hand to flip a page in his notebook, he idly rotated his wrist. The burns he'd gained in his reckless attempt to save a traitor of a man were mostly healed, but left scars despite the best efforts of the medical world. He knew that his younger sibling had his fair share, the knucklehead having hurtled after him into the inferno.

 

_Pot, kettle. I was the idiot to rush in there in the first place. Without any protective gear or a real plan how to get out. Totally deserved otouto blowing up at me when he was well enough to. Kami, if I never enter another burn ward, I'll be a very happy man._

The rustling and clatter of Hiro digging through the room's debris was a soothing background noise. There was no frantic energy to it nor was it mere idle shuffling. Likely a quest for some part or another, nothing urgent but something that had drawn the young genius' interest. Once in a while, there was a soft thump and disgruntled mutter. Tadashi tried to not let guilt get a claw hold on him -  _I'm not to blame. If anyone is, it's Callaghan for starting the fire. And Hiro's for following me into it. I'm not responsible for the choices and actions of others._  - as he gnawed his bottom lip.

 

But the knowledge that his little brother had lingering nerve damage from severe burns kept him up at night. Oh, Hiro was stubborn and adapted. That didn't change his occasional frustration of losing some of his fine motor control. At least it wasn't his dominant hand.

 

_And if he decides to return to his microbots project like he's been thinking of, then it'll be a moot point. Kinda. Sorta. Not the same, but things change. Move forward and all that._

_Would he be pissed at me or not if I try to come up with some kind of aid device? There's a lot to be explored in medical engineering._

The soft scuffles were drifting closer. When the teen stepped over the invisible line between their areas, Tadashi decided to speak up. "Whatcha looking for, otouto?"

 

"Batteries," was the absent-minded reply.

 

Fingers stilling on the keyboard, the just turned twenty-two year old frowned at the computer screen. "Don't we have plenty in the garage?"

 

"Not enough." A glance over showed Hiro digging in a bin next to a chest of drawers.

 

Eyes bouncing between his laptop and his hunting sibling, he mentally wavered.  _Do I want to know? I have so much work to get done. But kami knows what his brain's cooking up. Or how explosive it could be._

With an inward sigh, Tadashi made sure his work was saved. Then he powered the device down.  _I'll work on this tonight. Even if it means double-shot espressos in the morning._  Sliding his chair sideways, he pulled open a clear drawer. Poking through the odds and ends in it  _\- pretty sure I've got some triple-As and maybe a few Cs in here -_  he causally asked, "So what are we working on?"

 

That had the rummaging coming to an abrupt halt. "Wait, what?"

 

Looking up with an eight-pack of C-size batteries, the man found Hiro staring in bafflement at him. It took less effort than usual to not wince at the sight of the turtleneck the boy was wearing. The high collar did a good job of hiding the scars, one creeping past the burnt orange cloth as it climbed over the teen's jaw.  _Wonder if it's the colder temperatures that had him wearing that or is today a low mood day? At least it's not a bad one yet - he'd be snuggling with me or Baymax if it was._

_Unless his battery quest is a subtle attempt to spend time with me? Without flat out saying he needs comfort and companionship? Because we're proud stubborn Hamadas, no matter how much trouble that can cause us._

Shrugging lightly and ignoring the uncomfortable flex of scarred flesh on his upper back, Tadashi waggled his findings. "Batteries for our project? What're we making?"

 

Bright tawny eyes blinked at him. They flicked from him and the energy storage devices, then past him to the textbooks and whatnot covering his desk. Conflict was clear in his body language. "Don't you have work to do?"

 

Lifting a brow, he returned, "Don't you? Swanser is real strict about her assignments."

 

A hand flapped dismissively. "I finished that paper last week. And I'm ahead of schedule on the rest." Looking away, the teen shrugged, fiddling with the cuff of one long sleeve. "I want to make something. Keep busy, you know."

 

_Yeah, if it's not already a bad day, then it could easily become one._

Getting to his feet, Tadashi held out the batteries. His free hand ran through wild fluffy hair and lightly cupped the back of the teen's neck. "Well, should we go buy more? Or do we have enough batteries yet?"

 

Slowly taking the pack with scarred fingers  _\- he's missing fingerprints on both hands_  - Hiro gave him a tremulous little smile. "I think we're good."

 

Giving a smile in return, he nodded. "Alright. Shall we?"

 

* * *

 

"Battery operated flying sleighs."

 

It took effort to not fidget. A lot more than it used to.

 

  
_Then again, I turned into a pathetic ugly -_  Head bowed, Hiro scrunched his nose at the jumble of parts before him.  _Stop that. The fire changed things, changed me. But no self depreciating shit. Trying to avoid that mess today. Focus on the work._

Hands turning a piece of scrap metal over and over, the teen shrugged. "Maybe snowflakes and other stuff too. Just something holiday-ish or winter themed. Thought we could decorate the cafe with them."

 

He tried not to tense nervously as Tadashi crouched down. The garage floor was cold, the rug he'd grabbed to sit on only doing so much to block the chill. It made him ache, a dull unhappy throb along his scars. Well, the new ones, the ones from the burns. They'd been warned it could happen, but reality was stark and caught him off guard. 

 

_And it hasn't even snowed yet. If I hurt this much now, it's going to suck so much later. So much for snowball fights and all that._

_Fuck, I sound like an old man. A crippled useless one who is just a drain on the family's resources and should just -_

"That could be interesting." Tadashi's voice broke through his downward spiraling thoughts. Peeking through his fringe, he watched long fingers skim over the haphazard mess of discarded parts. Plucking up several small gears, the man tilted them this way and that. "Kinda steam-punk. Clockwork mechanisms."

 

Humming thoughtfully, Hiro snagged a pad of paper next to him. On a clean page, he started to sketch. "Something like this?"

 

Another pencil joined his. "Yeah. And we can try this."

 

The lethargy that had been dogging his steps since he'd woken that morning was losing its grip. In its place, the fire of creation sparked in his chest. He loved this feeling, had fought to bring it forth these past months. If he wasn't too tired or aching from one thing or the other, then he just couldn't dredge up any inspiration. Not to mention trying to find the motivation. School wasn't too bad, but it's not the same as inventing and tinkering and actually making something.

 

But with his aniki by his side and ideas in their minds, Hiro could shake off his ... slump.  _Depression. It's called depression, Hamada. Admitting it is the first step. And it's perfectly natural with everything that happened._

  
_Fuck, enough about that._ Determinedly shaking his head like a dog shakes off water, the teen reached into the heaps of scrap parts. "What if we use these for this section?"

 

"Hm," Tadashi hummed agreeably. He was pawing through the stack of batteries. "These ones should work for that one."

 

Flipping to another page, the teen sent graphite flying across the white canvas. "Ooh, we could do something like this for the sleigh."

 

His brother's head almost brushed his as the man leaned close. "Nice. I think we still got some paint around here."

 

Gathering up a few metal bits, Hiro reached for the tools sitting nearby. 

 

They had work to do.

 

* * *

 

Exiting the cafe kitchen, Cass took a moment to survey her cafe. It was filled with shadows, chairs flipped onto tables and shelves bare. Several whole cakes sat in the cold display case though.  _Have to check the dates on those and slice some._  Behind her, two of her opening crew were busy pulling trays of fresh bread and pastries from the industrial ovens. Once packed in their individual baggies, the warm baked goods would be ready for the early bird customers.

 

  
_Need to fill the carafes and get the water heating. Restocked the teas and coffee grounds last night. And -_ she picked into each of the fridges tucked under the counter _\- yep, Rosie put the new dairy and soy milks in here already._

 

With sure steps, the woman crossed the room. Pulling the cords, she lifted the drapes and revealed the windows. Seventeen minutes to six, the morning light was pale through the cloud cover.  _Looks like snow. We'll be busier, people wanting hot drinks to warm up._ Frowning slightly, the guardian of two young men looked up at the ceiling.  _The doctors said they'll probably hurt more in the cold. Scar tissue. Have to make them a good filling breakfast, make sure they have their winter gear. Good thing I bought those warmer gloves last week - Hiro's hands are going to ache today._

Shaking off her concerned thoughts -  _have at least an hour before either of them are up_  - Cass walked to one wall. There, she flicked the light switches, watching the room brighten. Soft whirring and clicking sounds had her looking up. Her mouth dropped open, eyes widening in surprise and growing wonder.

 

From a high shelf that hadn't been there yesterday, an assortment of mechanical creations soared into the room. A handful of songbirds with long wings arched and spun, painted shades of blue and silver and gold. Three human like forms flipped and leaped from more shelves to ceiling lamps to high fans, each a bit taller than her hand. Two had pixie like wings and little white gowns, the third a male in blue and gray with a shepherd's crook in one tiny hand. Ornate snowflakes the size of a child's hand drifted downward with each wave of a thin mechanical arm. Reaching up, she caught one of the six-armed crystals and watched it fade into water vapor, her palm only the slightest bit damp.

 

Chiming of tiny bells had her eyes going up again. With a smile, Cass watched eight tiny reindeer pull a sleigh across the width of her cafe. The craft they were hitched to looked like a cross between a classic sleigh and jet plane. But it was done up in reds and greens and golds, a bulging brown bag sitting behind a white-haired man in red.

 

"Oh my gosh," softly called Rosie. Looking toward the  _noren_  covered doorway, Rosie and Neveen were standing by a tall wheeled rack, trays of packaged baked goods filling it. The olive-skinned Mediterranean woman was cooing over a cavorting fox and dog wearing scarves in the display case. Atop the cash register, a hand sized Baymax with a Santa hat was doing a little dance. A trio of snowmen appeared to be dueling with broomsticks on a head-high shelf behind the counter.

 

"Where'd you get these?" Neveen asked. One of his chocolate-brown fingers gently poked the mini Baymax.

 

Slowly shaking her head, Cass replied with a smile. "Didn't buy them. My guess is -"

 

A feline yowl of offense sounded from the main stairway. It was quickly followed by a startled yelp, several thumps, and a crash. Darting across the cafe, the half-Japanese woman dodged Mochi streaking by. Moving through the green  _noren_ , she found both her nephews in a grumbling tangled heap before the front door.

 

Tadashi pried his face off the floor, shaking it once before blinking up at her. "Hi Aunt Cass."

 

Smushed under his sibling, Hiro smacked a hand on the floor boards, growling, "Get off, aniki! You're heavy!"

 

It took a minute of snipping at each other -  _like a pair of puppies -_  but the two males detangled. Scowling, Hiro rubbed his stomach then his left arm. Kneeling beside him, Tadashi looked chagrined, gingerly rubbing his right knee. Fingers brushed the teen's shoulder, expression contrite, "Sorry, otouto. Tripped over Mochi."

 

Hiro grunted, but seemed appeased. A shiver ran through him, thin arms tucking closer to his torso.

 

Snapping out of her state of amused observation, Cass leaped into mothering mode. "Up, up, both of you. Into the break room, both of you. I'll get some hot drinks. Shoo, shoo."

 

Hurrying off, the woman darted into the kitchen. There, she snatched up the personal kettle the staff used. Thankfully, there was still hot water in it, likely refilled by one of her workers. Mugs were gathered, tea leaves were added to cups, and a few of her boys' favorite pastries were placed on a plate. Commandeering an empty baking sheet into an impromptu tray, she carted the goods down the hall.

 

Entering the staff break room, Cass found her boys on the couch. They'd made use of the crocheted blankets a customer had gifted the cafe. Even with the building nicely warmed between the heater and the ovens, the duo were likely to be a bit chilled. Both were only in their pajamas, no robes or extra layers. Handing over the mugs and sitting aside the baking sheet, she sat on the low coffee table with the plate of pastries in her lap. Absently pinching off a piece for herself, she queried, "What are you two even doing up already?"

 

Ducking his head a bit, Tadashi admitted, "Wanted to see your reaction."

 

Hiro hummed in agreement. He was oddly hesitant as he peeked at her through his fringe.

 

_Thrice-curse Callagahan-bakayaro for hurting my boys, for setting that fire and betraying his students, for rattling their confidence with his callousness and - and - Ooh, should set him on fire, see how he deals with all the pain and scars and long-term effects and -_

Pushing down her protective vindictive fury, Cass focused on the good things in life. Smiling with pride, she freely praised, "You boys outdid yourselves. The decorations are beautiful. I love them."

 

Watching Hiro smile into his tea and Tadashi's spine straighten as he preened, the woman just smiled wider. Holding out the plate of baked treats, she listened as they started chattering on about their creations. She understood maybe half of it, if even that, but it didn't matter. They did her proud and made her world brighter just by being their clever innovative trouble-finding selves.

 

And she wouldn't change them for all the riches in the world.

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt - battery operated
> 
> don't ask me how they made what they did. you've got a young genius and his really smart older brother - trust that they figured it out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the winter holidays looming ever nearer, the brothers go hunting in storage. Tadashi stumbles upon a book full of memories, and Hiro learns a bit about the family they've lost.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Pausing in his work, Tadashi's face contorted. A trio of sneezes burst out of him in quick succession. Blinking a bit woozily, he sniffed delicately. "We need to dust in here," he murmured.

 

"It's storage space," Hiro lightly argued. Looking over, one could just see the fluffy top of his head above a wall of boxes. "Dust and cobwebs are kinda the norm."

 

"Hmm." Closing yet another cardboard box, the twenty-two year old scribbled '???' with black marker. Given the odds and ends  _\- lace dollies, a box of seashells, and a block of wax_  - in it, he wasn't sure what else to label it. Leaning over, he dragged a new one closer. Prying open the folds, he peeked inside. Tilting his head, he lifted out a scuffed maroon leather binder. Flipping back the cover, his breath caught in his throat.

 

HIs own face stared up at him. It was much younger, two front teeth missing as the young boy grinned at the camera. On his left, a man knelt on one knee, an arm wrapped around his tiny shoulders. Standing to the boy's right was a woman, her pale-green dress showing a small but noticeable bump at her lower abdomen.

 

A warm weight flopped over his shoulders. From the corner of his eye, he saw Hiro's face peer over the man's shoulders. "What you find?" His bright curious tone turned softer and a bit cautious as he remarked, "Hey, isn't that Oka-chan and Otou-san? And tiny you?"

 

"And you." Tadashi gently tapped the bump on their smiling mother's form. "That's you in there. I wanted us to do a family photo, one with all four of us."

 

The teen went very still against his back. His smaller fingers joined the older Hamada's on the protective glossy sheet. Tadashi tried to ignore the patches of skin that were a different shade.  _The doctors said it should even out as the burns heal more. Kami knows otouto doesn't need another reason to feel uncomfortable about his looks._  Hiro's breath was a quiet puff against his ear, a wondering "oh..." slipping past his lips.

 

Turning the page, the pair gazed upon a few more photos. More of a pregnant Maemi Hamada, the family's youngest growing within her. Tomoe or Tadashi or both were in each picture, husband and son bright eyed and excited. One had a seven year old Tadashi with his hands pressed against their mother's swollen belly, a rapturous smile on his face. The adult of that little boy tapped that photo. "You kept kicking my hands, like we were doing morse code or something. Kaa-chan said you were always more active when I talked, was even around. She went on about bonds between brothers and how close we'd be growing up."

 

Hiro slipped off his back and curled against his side. Wrapping an arm around his sibling, Tadashi flipped the page with his free hand.

 

Baby photos filled the next several pages. Several had a parent or big brother in them as well. A few even had Aunt Cass, looking uncertain of what to do but just as loving as her sister. But there were also pictures of other family moments - Tadashi's birthdays, everyone gathered around the kontetsu for New Years, Tomoe and Tadashi putting together a mecha model. "Otou-san was into anime and engineering like us. He was working on things for NASA, ideas for better rockets and a space station and stuff like that." Ducking closer to his brother, Tadashi mock whispered, "I think he wanted to make Gundams a reality."

 

That got soft laughter from Hiro.

 

_I need to share more of those stories with him. And we can try asking Aunt Cass too. Four years was too short a time for otouto to have our parents._

_Hell, eleven was too young._

 

Smiling at the old but cherished memories, the man confided, "Some of the models on our shelves - we made with him. I don't know if you remember, but the purple and bright blue one, the two of you did that one."

 

The teen squinted, then slowly said, "His hands were funny, right? Big like yours, but there was something about the right one..."

 

_I didn't think he'd remember that. Well, maybe it'll help him feel less unhappy and isolated by his own marks._

 

Gently taking Hiro's left hand, Tadashi skimmed a fingertip over the burn scars. Then ever so lightly touched the pinkie and ring fingers, the two that wouldn't quite straighten or curl as much as the others did. Maybe with enough massaging of lotions and physical therapy and sheer Hamada stubbornness would change that. But the chances were high they'd never move the way they did before the fire and burns damaged the flesh.

 

Quiet but feeling how closely the younger was paying attention, he shared, "He told me he got his hand stuck while working. Broken bones and burns. There were scars like these, and he could barely move his pinkie finger." Carefully rubbing a knuckle with his thumb, Tadashi revealed, "Otou-san knew he'd be hurt, but he did it anyways. He was determined to stop the machine, because two techs who were testing it would be hurt if not killed if something wasn't done."

 

"Someone had to help," Hiro murmured. He vented a breath of a laugh. "Guess we got that from him."

 

With a hum, Tadashi pressed his cheek against his brother's hair.  _Guess we did. Wonder how Kaa-chan and Tou-san feel about us becoming superheroes?_

 

Turning another page, the man chuckled with genuine mirth. His finger touched a particular picture, one of a kitchen in disarray. Flour and brown batter were everywhere, including on an angrily embarrassed Maemi with her sons' tawny eyes and a laughing toddler. "Kaa-chan was trying to bake a cake for Otou-san's birthday. Problem was, she was worse in the kitchen than even I am."

 

Craning his neck, Hiro gave him a skeptical look. "Worse than burn water and make the microwave catch fire?"

 

Nodding, Tadashi imparted, "Salad turning to mush. She could never measure ingredients right, so mixes came out really lumpy or soup or solid as dry cement. If she actually managed to not burn something, it was too spiced or super bland or kami knew what."

 

Blinking twice, the teen bobbed his head once. "Okay, that is worse. At least you can be trusted to do prep work and won't screw up with a mixer." Looking back at the album, he added, "Still don't know how you mess up pancake batter though. Fine with bread and pastries and even delicate flavor combos if Cass-oba-chan or I give you amounts and instructions, but you can never get pancakes to work out."

 

  
_I'll figure them out one day._ With an inward grumble, Tadashi returned his focus to the binder full of memories.

 

Page by page, they viewed the album's contents. Then a photo of Hiro's fourth birthday, complete with cake and their aunt. Across from it one with all of the family in kimono, both boys holding a samurai doll, a pair of carp streamers flying above their house in the background.

 

The next page was blank. As were the ones following it. Nearly a quarter of the album, empty.

 

_Because Tou-san and Kaa-chan died a week after we celebrated Tango no Sekku._

As he watched, Hiro reached out and turned back to the last photo. His fingers trembled as they touched their parents' faces, his shoulders hitching under Tadashi's arm. He leaned more heavily against the man, as if seeking comfort.

 

Before Tadashi could find words, his little brother was quietly asking, "Can we bring these out of storage? Maybe get copies of some of them?"

 

"Sure." Tadashi was quick to agree. "Wouldn't mind getting a few of these enlarged and framed. There's a lot of good memories in here."

 

The teen nodded, gently closing the photo album. Then Hiro was scrambling to his feet, saying, "C'mon, I saw the decoration boxes buried over here."

 

Tadashi followed agreeably. They had Christmas decor to retrieve.

 

_So why do I feel like I missed something important?_

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt - family
> 
> short(ish?) but it didn't want to go further.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nights are the worst. Because you have nothing to distract you from your thoughts and the dark paths they may wander down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this is taking a dark turn. I totally didn't plan this, it just came out. I also don't choose the prompts - they're from this list I stumbled upon, which I just decided I'll post at the very end to not give you lot any spoilers. Not that I have a clue where this is going...
> 
> anyway,
> 
> IMPORTANT!!!
> 
> this chapter has mentions of off-screen violence and thoughts of suicide. 
> 
> IMPORTANT!!!
> 
> okay, on we go.

 

* * *

 

It was late, just after one in the morning. But Hiro couldn't sleep. His mind was too full and active.  _If only it was designs and upgrades keeping me awake..._

 

It had been a fairly good day. Pancakes and fruit for breakfast then off to SFIT for the day's classes. Tadashi had driven the family's second car - a small battered sedan with a great engine - rather than his motorcycle. When the old moped finally croaked  _\- we could have fixed it, but with all the work and parts we'd need to buy, it wasn't worth it_  - his aniki had upgraded with their aunt's grudging blessing. But with the fresh layer of snow and ice on the ground, neither of the Hamada adults had wanted to risk going around on two wheels.

 

_Plus the car has a heater. Fuck, I feel like an old man - my hands hurt from the cold. Stupid burns and their ugly scars and their damn cold intolerance._

Classes hadn't been too bad. Lecture, lab work, study some in the library, tinker on his latest few projects - nothing special. He'd gotten a ride home from Wasabi when his last class was canceled, sparing him the annoyance of public transport.  _Only reason I don't like the buses nowadays is the way people stare at my scars._ Then it was finish up another essay, read over and edit a second, and add to a research paper he was a good three-quarters done with.

 

It had been in the late afternoon, nearly evening, when his mood had started taking a downturn. Digging through the spare bedroom turned storage space hadn't been too bad. Finding that photo album though - it had opened a slew of memories and emotions he didn't want to deal with. Couldn't on top of the load already trying to drown him. Decorating the house and making plans to go Christmas tree hunting had distracted him a bit. As had helping to make dinner and chatting about the day and organizing patrol routes for the week. But now, with aunt and brother asleep, nothing to busy himself with...

 

The last photo in the album came to mind. His mother's kimono had been sea-greens and dark blues, her obi a bright splash of white and gold. Her tiger-eyes -  _just like mine and aniki's, that orange-amber-brown_  - had been warm as she adjusted the collar of his child's kimono. Their father had been in a forest green, handing over the samurai figurines with ceremony but pride bright in his smile. His large hand  _\- I hadn't known about the scars and the finger, something more we have in common_  - had been solid and grounding when it rested upon his head.

 

That same hand had cupped the back of his head, a kiss being pressed to his forehead. Then it had guided him into a hidey-hole of some crates and withdrawn. It had fought against the monsters  _\- men, they were just men, people who wanted something and used force to get it_  - trying to keep their family safe. And it had been stiff and cold when he'd crawled out, begging the owner to wake even when part of the little boy had known the man never would.

 

_At least Kaa-chan died quicker. Can't get much faster than a bullet to the head. When they figured out she didn't have what they wanted, just bang, over. Fast and painless, would be so easy to just put a gun to my head and pull -_

Hiro sat up, staring blankly into the shadow-filled room.  _I did not just - holy shit, I did. I shouldn't, it's stupid, I shouldn't think of it at all._  He pulled his legs to his chest, rocking slightly on his behind.  _I got a good life. Brother, aunt, friends. Going to college, learning new things, helping make the world a better place and all that._

Pain jagged through his hands, making him look down at them. Even in the moonlight, he could see the off-color scars from the burns, the claw-like position of two of his fingers. More marks crawled up his left arm, were under his shirt and across his neck.  _I look like a monster, a freak._  Tucking them out of sight, the teen shook his head.  _No, positive thoughts. It'll get better._

  
_But I'll never be the way I used to look. Best of modern medicine, but some scars just won't fade. And those are just the physical ones._  He curled up tighter, burying his face in his knees.  _Stupid nightmares. Just add fire and drowning and getting trapped in a different dimension and my friends or brother dying to the list. No, twisting my parents' murders aren't good enough, my brain needs more inspiration._

_I just want it all to stop. I shouldn't, because so many people have it worse. But I just - I want it all to stop._

Warm arms came around him, making Hiro twitch in surprise. He was cradled against a squishy chest, the smell of vinyl reaching his nose. A quiet monotone but oddly comforting voice crooned, "There, there, it will be alright."

 

Letting out a shaky breath, he whispered, "Baymax..."

 

The nursebot just kept hugging him, rocking a bit side to side. A soothing melody began to play, just loud enough for him to hear. Over it, the robot murmured, "It will be alright, Hiro. It will be alright."

 

For some reason, the words had tears forming in his eyes. Leaning more heavily against the bot, Hiro let them slip down his cheeks. He managed to bite back the sobs that tried to choke him though.  _No need to wake aniki, he's got a lot of school stuff he's stressing over._  Instead, he just shook and cried and took what comfort he could from the bot.

 

_He's not aniki, but Baymax makes a decent fill-in._

When the tears petered off, Hiro felt himself be lowered back onto the mattress. He didn't protest as he was tucked in, blankets cocooning him. One of his hands did snake out, touching soft vinyl as he murmured, "Don't go. Not yet. After I'm asleep, then I'll be satisfied with my care."

 

Baymax's hand gently patted his head. "Understood. Rest now."

 

Closing his eyes, the teen began reciting the periodic table in his head. Abbreviation, atomic weight, number of sub-particles.

 

_Please don't let me dream tonight. Just sleep, please._

* * *

 

"Tadashi." Something jostled him. "Tadashi."

 

With a soft grunt, he pried open his eyes. Lifting his head, Tadashi peered to the side of the bed. It took a few blinks for what he was seeing to compute. "Baymax?"

 

His robotics project -  _more like a collab with otouto now_  - stood there. Baymax kept his volume low as he stated, "An incident occurred that I thought you should be informed of."

 

Furrowing his brow, the man tried to wake up more. "You thought -? When did -?" He shook his head, hoping to clear out sleep's cobwebs. Pushing himself to a sitting position, he asked, "Okay, what happened?"

 

"I activated when my sensors reacted to the non-vocal cues of my patient." The robot relayed. "Hiro was in emotional distress - "

 

That had Tadashi waking up the rest of the way. Hands fisting in his sheets, he sharply ordered, "Show me."

 

Thankfully, Baymax understood the vague command. His screen came to life, the room in blues and shadows of the bot's night vision. Watching his little brother huddled in a little ball, rocking and clearly agitated, made something twist in his chest. The video went on, showing the bot try to verbally get the teen's attention, then resort to physical contact.  _At least that got a response. Aw shit, he's crying, why didn't he come to me? Thank the kami I made Baymax, at least Hiro wasn't alone._

When the playback ended with the teen sleeping peacefully, Tadashi took a carefully controlled breath.  _He's asleep now, waking him up and demanding what's wrong could just make things worse. Let him sleep, he hasn't been getting enough of it. I'll find a way to bring this up in the next few days._

Returning his focus to the waiting nursebot, the man queried, "What do you theorize happened?"

 

Baymax cocked his head, then replied, "His biochemistry and vitals indicated he was in an agitated state of great stress. His brainwaves suggested he was recalling memories. Yet he was also forming mental connections between different groups of thought. Biochemical markers imply his depression may be growing worse or have taken a sudden downturn."

 

  
_Well, none of that sounds good._ Frowning, Tadashi turned the robot's offerings over in his head. He stilled, not liking the conclusion his mind latched onto.  _Wait, depression getting worse? Worse like ... like suicidal thoughts?_

Scrambling to his feet, the older Hamada absently patted a vinyl shoulder and stated, "Baymax, I'm satisfied with my care. Thanks for updating me." Then he was crossing the room and tugging free the end of the blankets. Hiro wrinkled his nose in discontent, but relaxed quickly once the covers were settled again. Now sharing the bed, Tadashi snuggled close to his sibling, listening to the teen breathe.

 

_He's alive. He's here. Whatever's going on in that head of his, I'll pry it out of him in the morning._

Ordering himself to relax, Tadashi closed his eyes. Feeling a warm body wiggle closer and fingers tangle in his night-shirt had tension easing out of him. Whatever was upsetting his brother  _\- and there's plenty of things to choose from with how things have been the past year_  - he would help Hiro deal with it.

 

In the morning.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt - suicide
> 
> again, not a psychologist or doctor or whatnot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which talking doesn't go well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> threw this together and posting it without proof-reading it properly. sorry if it sucks or is confusing.

 

* * *

 

"Feliz Navidad. Prospero año y felicidad." Honey Lemon sang under her breath. Unwinding an orange scarf from her neck, the tall Latina legged it down the hall. Up ahead, she spotted the double doors of the 'Nerd Lab' in the Kobayashi Maru Laboratories of SFIT. A smile curled her lips -  _Fred dug out the decorations already_  - at the sight of the handmade wreath and paper ornaments adorning the entryway.

 

Entering the lab space, the woman marched toward her station. She got a few distracted greetings along the way, many busy with projects and papers as finals loomed ever nearer. Only for her pace to slow to a stop, attention caught by an unusual sight.

 

Tadashi had taken over a work table in the main area. While that wasn't too unusual  _\- as the student overseer, he does try to make himself available rather than holing up the Hamada office all the time_  - what he was doing made her blink behind her glasses. Rather than typing away on the laptop by his elbow or scribbling in notebooks, the mixed-Japanese male was...

 

_Is he doing origami?_

Slowly moving closer, Honey-Lemon surveyed his purloined area. Yes, the older Hamada brother was doing origami. There were a few cranes, little boxes stacked like building blocks, and what looked like every animal from the Zodiac in a parade along the edge of the table. But what was most abundant were stars. Five-pointed, two-toned eight-pointed with interlocking arms, small ones that looked filled with air, and half a dozen 3-d modular ones with points sticking out every which way.

 

"He's been doing this out here at least an hour," murmured Fred. The literature major had sidled up to her, arms crossed over his chest and a small frown on his face. "Brushes off anyone who tries to talk to him. Keeps looking at the door."

 

Nodding slowly, the Latina gathered herself and marched forward. Part of her noted Fred a pace behind her, Go-go and Wasabi both drifting over from their areas of the room.  _Good, a group effort might get through to him in case I can't._

Clearing her throat, Honey-Lemon verbally prodded, "Tadashi?"

 

She got a distracted grunt in reply.

 

Deciding to be blunt, she asked, "Why are you out here?"

 

"Waiting."

 

Apparently at the end of her patience, Go-go snatched the man's current project out of his fingers. The fiery tawny glare that was thrown her way made her step back a pace in surprise. But the Korean female lifted her chin, defiant and unapologetic. 

 

  
_Not the best way to get his attention, but oh well._  Quickly pressing forward, Honey-Lemon questioned, "What are you waiting for?"

 

For a moment, it didn't seem like the man was going to answer. Then the fire tamped down, the owner slumping into his chair and looking rather tired and stressed. Rubbing a hand over his face, Tadashi revealed, "Waiting for Hiro. He had a bad night. I was going to talk to him about it this morning, but he snuck out before I got up." Steely determination born of familial love straightened his spine and lit his eyes. "So I'm waiting. He'll come here sooner or later."

 

Gently putting the unfinished paper craft on the table, Go-go played devil's advocate. "You sure he's here? Isn't playing hooky?"

 

Tadashi nodded confidently. "The GPS tracker in his jacket and shoes put him on campus. Moving around between his classrooms and made a quick stop here when I was in Mishimaru's class."

 

Eyebrows nearing his hairline, Wasabi sputtered. "Trackers?! You've got trackers on your brother?!"

 

_That does seem a little extreme. I mean, we all know how much Tadashi cares about Hiro. And Hiro ran into a burning building for his brother. But still..._

 

A dark look fell over Tadashi's expression. "If you had a little sibling who snuck out to the worst parts of the city for illegal bot fights and Kami knew what else, you'd tag him like a wild animal too. You have no idea how many times I've had to haul his ass out of trouble." The grim aura turned haunted, hands crumpling paper as fingers curled into fists. "Before I made the trackers, he stumbled home one night from a bot fight, collapsed in the morning. He had five broken ribs, including one that had punctured a lung, plus a mild concussion and tons of bruises. Thugs didn't care he was barely eleven, just that he won the match and lost them money."

 

The four just stared at the Hamada, who was folding a new piece of paper with a scowl.  _Well, when you put it that way... I have the feeling we're going to have our hands full with these two._

Rubbing his chin, Fred broke the quiet. "Are you sure he's here? I mean, what if he figured out where the trackers were and slipped them onto someone else?"

 

Tadashi's head snapped up, a dread and worry filled expression making his face pale. Then he was rushing to his feet, digging his phone out of a pocket and near running for the door.

 

Following in the Hamada's wake, Go-go punched Fred's arm, growling, "What you say that for?"

 

The wealthy but didn't act like it male just raised his hands defensively. "Hiro's a clever little guy. It's totally something I could see him doing. Better we're sure than make assumptions."

 

_He's got a good point._

The group of early twenty year olds charged out into the chilly outdoors. A flurry of snow was falling to the ground, adding to the half foot already on the ground. Ahead of them, Tadashi yelped "Fuck!" as he wobbled dangerously, likely having found a patch of ice underfoot. He managed to avoid faceplanting with a little sideways hop, then was surging forward again.

_Please let this turn out alright..._

* * *

 

Hiro grimaced as a cold wet breeze slapped his face. Tromping down the stairs at the head of pack of students, he tugged his navy blue scarf higher. The snowfall was kinda pretty, but it was a little hard to appreciate it right now. If it wasn't the flurry obscuring his vision, it was the increased ache of his burn scars from the plummeting temperatures.

 

  
_Ignore it, I'll get warm soon enough._  Pausing at a cross-roads, he looked one way then the other. A glance up at one of the public clocks, and he chose a path.  _Aniki has class in less than twenty minutes. If I walk slow, I'll get to the lab after he's left. He's got the two hour one, then a lab right after. So I can hole up in the office for three hours, then go to my last class early. If I get home before him, then I can bury myself in helping in the cafe kitchen. We're always busier under the winter season, and the ovens will keep me warm. Don't know what -_

Someone came barreling into him, making the teen squeak in surprise. Long arms wrapped around him, a face buried in his hair, and a familiar voice was babbling in his ear. Wide-eyed, Hiro flailed briefly. Then he managed to wiggle loose, staring up in bafflement. "What - ?"

 

Tadashi was looming close like a mother hen. He was only in his under layers of cardigan long sleeved shirt and jeans, shivering as snow dusted his hair and clothes. There was relief and concern painted upon his face. One hand was curled in the fabric of the teen's jacket, as if he was scared to let go.

 

_Well, so much for avoiding him. Or him going to class, not when he's like this._

Feeling like the elder of the two, Hiro caught the man's forearm. "C'mon, aniki, let's go the labs. I'm cold."

 

  
_Yep, totally in fussy big brother mode._ The teen docilely let himself be ushered toward their destination. Tadashi still had hold of his arm, steadying him when his feet stumbled. He nodded in absent greeting to the rest of the team, noticing them form a windbreak ring around the siblings.  _What's got him so upset? Maybe I shouldn't have ditched him this morning..._

The regulated temperature of the laboratories was a welcome relief. Loosening his scarf and tugging off his gloves, Hiro stomped his boots free of snow on the mats before trekking into the halls. Stuffing the hand garments into a pocket, he gingerly massaged his hands.  _Hopefully they'll stop hurting as I warm up. I don't want to take more pain medication today._

Moving into their lab and toward the Hamada brother's shared office, Hiro caught sight of something of interest. Ignoring the way his brother was trying to tug him the other way, the teen stalked up to a table covering in paper crafts. Plucking a well-made dragon in green and gold paper, he turned to his sibling.  _My turn to be a concerned brother._  "What's wrong?"

 

While Tadashi silently squirmed, looking anywhere but at Hiro, Wasabi tentatively queried, "Why would anything be wrong?"

 

Gently shaking the sinuous reptile, he kept his sharp gaze on his brother. "Because Tadashi only goes nuts with origami like this when he's upset. Something to do with his hands while he worries."

 

Honey-Lemon jumped in, likely trying to cover for the man. "Oh, we were helping! Thought we could hang them as decorations, more unique than the store bought ones."

 

Giving her cheery face a raised eyebrow, Hiro put down the dragon. "You were making these with him?"

 

The Latina nodded when as Tadashi cringed.

 

Picking up one of the three-dimensional stars, the teen lightly bounced it on his palms. Mock thoughtfully, he drawled, "This form of star is special, the Hamada family variant. Only family is taught how to make it. So unless Tadashi plans on Declaring you...?"

 

From the corner of his eye, he watched his brother bury his reddening face in his hands.

 

Ever curious, Fred asked the question. "Declare?"

 

"Uh-huh." It took effort to not smirk.  _This is gonna be good..._  "Declare her one of the family. Since she's his age and unattached, it's not quite proper to adopt her as a dependent. To take her in as a Ward would be our aunt's place." Fighting to keep a innocently curious expression, Hiro went on, glancing between sibling and Latina. "So unless the two of you have something to confess to Cass-oba-chan and I? Like an engagement and when's the wedding...?"

 

In unison, Tadashi and Honey-Lemon started sputtering denials. Both were blushing brightly, sneaking glances at each other and literally flailing.

 

Cackling softly, Hiro let the noise of their jabber and their friends' amusement wash over him.  _This is what I need to focus on. The good things, like teasing aniki and having friends. Positive thoughts and all that._

_Though I think those two doth protest too much._

Tadashi got control of himself first. Stepping close, he placed a hand on Hiro's left shoulder. Tone serious and gaze concerned, he requested, "Can we talk?"

 

Narrowing his eyes, the teen stipulated, "Mutual?"

 

Quickly nodding, he returned, "Promise."

 

Putting down the many-pointed star, Hiro followed his sibling toward their office. Just before crossing the threshold, he mused aloud, "Wonder how good the soundproofing is?"

 

* * *

 

_Kami, I hope we don't need to test it._

Closing the door, Tadashi turned around and let his gaze pan over the office. It was different than it had been this time last year, but felt right. His desk still sat against the right wall, a near match now against the left wall, the large round window giving view of the courtyard between them. Slushy big-glups sat beside coffee go-to cups on various flat surfaces. A pair of bright red converse shoes sat next to his own blue high-tops, a baggy hoodie on a hook by a leather jacket. These and so many other little signs of how the office had stopped being just his, and become theirs.

 

_Workspace of the Hamada brothers - just like it should be._

Hiro had plopped onto his desk chair, his winter coat tossed over its back. A backpack slumped against the desk drawers, a little cat charm defrosting on one zipper tab. Rather than poking around on the computer first thing like always, the teen was watching the man intently. Arms loosely crossed over his chest, he quirked an eyebrow expectantly.

 

Taking a deep breath, Tadashi claimed his own chair, rolling it a bit closer to his brother's.  _How do I start...?_

Pursing his lips, the younger Hamada glanced toward the window. "Sorry about ditching you this morning." He peeked sidelong at the man. "That's part of this, right? Whatever has you upset?"

 

  
_Good a place as any._  He ran with it. "Part, yeah." Nervously rubbing his knees, the man confessed, "I was worried about you last night. Had this scary thought I couldn't shake off."

 

That got a small understanding nod. "Figured what with you using me as a teddy bear."

 

Feeling a little miffed, Tadashi shot back, "You're just as much a cuddler, otouto."

 

_I hope that you'll never stop. That you'll never stop coming to me for comfort and support._

 

"Whatever." Ears pinkening a touch, Hiro caught his gaze. "What was the thought? Did you have a nightmare?"

 

  
_Tempting to use that, but..._   _please don't let him get angry about this..._  Mentally bracing himself, Tadashi answered, "No. But I know you had a bad night."

 

Guilt and discomfort had the teen staring down at his lap. "Shit, did I wake you? Gomen, aniki."

 

Leaning forward, he sought to regain eye contact. "Hey, no. I want to be woken up. I can't help you, be there for you, if I don't know there's a problem."

 

To his dismay, Hiro curled up further upon himself. "You need the sleep. You've got all that work for finals -"

 

Rolling his chair forward, Tadashi cupped his little brother's shoulders. The sudden touch had the teen's head jerking up, distressed tawny eyes meeting his steady ones. "You matter more, otouto. You'll always matter more. I want to be there, okay? Please never doubt that, Hiro."

 

He felt a measure of tension ease under his fingers. Hiro nodded in understanding. Then he tilted his head slightly to the side, confusion making him frown slightly. "Wait, did I wake you or not? Did Baymax just get there first?"

 

  
_Truth, Hamada. A lie will come back to bite you later. Kami, don't have him get mad..._  Trying to not wince, Tadashi confessed, "No, I slept through it. Baymax woke me afterwards, told me what happened."

 

Hiro stiffened, a complex tangle of emotions flickering across his face. Then his expression blanked, something hard in his tiger-eyes. "Baymax reports to you about me?"

 

"Not everything," the man tried to appease. "Just -"

 

Shaking off his loose grip, the teen shoved his chair back and got to his feet. "Just what? How much does he tell you, Tadashi?" Anger and betrayal was cracking through the mask, ringing in his rising voice. "What about fucking confidentiality? Or do you override that, decide you deserve to know everything because you're the older one?"

 

"That's not the point." He tried to hold back his own offended temper.

 

"Isn't it?" growled Hiro. "You have to know everything, don't you? Fuss and pester and never give me any space. Fucking smothering me, like you don't trust me to -"

 

"You don't have the best track record there, otouto." Tadashi pointed out, also standing now. "How many times have you snuck out, merrily running off into danger with those illegal bot fighting rings -"

 

"I don't do that anymore!" Waving his arms, the teen gestured at their surroundings. "I stopped after I enrolled here. Hell, I stopped the night you showed me around here. And it's not like I've had time or motivation after the fire."

 

They both winced.  _One day, we won't flinch at the mention of that night._

In the sudden but tense quiet, Tadashi tried to get back to the point. "I know you don't tell me everything -"

 

"I'm entitled my privacy, thank you." snapped Hiro.

 

"I'm not arguing that." Trying to soften his tone, he went on. "I don't expect you to. But we both know things have been... hard since ... that night. We're both healing and dealing with a lot. And kami knows the stress of finals doesn't help. I know we're both buried in work, right?"

 

Hiro grudgingly nodded.

 

Hands held out beseechingly, Tadashi tried to impress his point. "But I'm still here for you, okay? You come first. Before grades and school, before friends, before anything and everything. You're my first priority, otouto, and -"

 

A loud scoff cut him off, making him blink.  _What -?_

"I come first?" There was something ugly in Hiro's tone, something twisted in his expression. "I come first, huh. Like I did that night, right?" A sneer curled the teen's lips. "You picked him over me, Tadashi. You left me behind, abandoned me for an old man who didn't want to be rescued, who didn't need you." 

 

_Wait, what..._

 

Hiro's voice rose again. "I needed you! I needed you alive and with me! But no, you didn't care about that. Not when someone needed to help." The last word was spat like a curse. "You ran into that fire, leaving me behind like so much trash. You decided Callaghan was more important than me, than your family and friends and future. First fucking priority, don't make me laugh."

 

Tadashi stood frozen, mind reeling with shock. Distantly, he noticed the teen move out of his sight, heard the door slam. But he couldn't think, couldn't do anything but shake.

 

_Hiro thinks I abandoned him. That he wasn't - that the night of the fire - that I would -_

He couldn't breathe. The smell of acrid smoke filled his nose, clogging his throat. Heat beat down on him all around him, shadows flickering in a baffling labyrinth. He shook, unable to move, unable to think.

 

The fire came for him.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt - star


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words have been said, hurts have been revealed, and now to deal with the fallout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while sick yet don't really want to go through the effort of changing what more or less works, so sorry if it's choppy or strange or whatnot.
> 
> IMPORTANT
> 
> non-sexual nudity is mentioned. there's no incest in this fic. Japanese people tend to be less shy about sharing a bath - hence the whole bathhouse/onsen scenes in various anime and the shit-ton of onsens all across real-life Japan - but I figure some people may be a bit squicked or whatnot. hence, warning.
> 
> IMPORTANT

 

* * *

 

With a growl of effort, Hiro dragged closed the door. The wind was trying to yank it from his fingers, but he won in the end. Panting and shivering, he stood upon the mat, glaring at the back door. Rather than risk attracting his aunt's attention, he'd skirted around the cafe, bypassed the house's front door, and trudged through the backyard in the worsening snowfall.

 

A particularly violent shudder ran through him. Clenching his jaw to keep his teeth from chattering, he started peeling off his winter gear. Sodden scarf and snow-covered thick jacket were hung upon hooks. Gloves were set on the side table, a towel already waiting to soak up melting snow. Chilled aching fingers fought with boot laces, but he came out victorious. Wet socks and hoodie came next, snow having snuck past boot tops and collar.

 

Peering down at soaked jeans and damp long-sleeved shirt, Hiro gave up. Scooping up his backpack, he dragged himself up the stairwell. This set was narrower than the main one before the front door, sneaking up to a door in the house's kitchen. Cracking open said door, he double checked that his mother's sister wasn't around, then made for the attic bedroom.

 

Dumping his bag on the floor, he quickly switched for dry clothes. Ignoring his snow-damp hair and still chilled limbs, he looked around, agitated and unhappy. He glanced toward the bathroom  _\- a hot shower would be nice_  - but he didn't go for it. It would mean looking at his scars and slathering on new lotion afterwards and thinking of -  _Just no._

Instead, the teen returned to the lower floor of the Hamada living quarters. Restless and needing a distraction, he went into the den. Frowning at the empty patch of shelving next to the television, he turned a slow circle. "Where the fuck's the remote?"

 

Mochi, lounging atop the backrest of the couch, just twitched his short tail.

 

Shifting throw pillows, Hiro grumbled under his breath. "Where the hell did Tadashi put it? I know he was the last one - he turned off the TV last night."

 

Bending over to look under the coffee table, he growled, "Can't believe he has Baymax reporting to him. I'm never telling that bot anything ever again." Getting on hands and knees, he shoved a hand under the couch. "Should mess with his voice modulator or something. If Tadashi's not going to respect my privacy, then I won't respect his."

 

Thumping a frustrated fist on the floorboards, Hiro winced. His hands ached, the burn scars throbbing angrily. Glowering down at the discolored patches of skin, he felt his eye burn. "Stupid Callaghan, stupid fire, stupid aniki running into a fucking burning building like a wannabe hero."

 

His breath hitched. He pressed his palms against his eyes. "Stupid selfless aniki." He ignored the wetness slipping down his cheeks. "Stupid, why'd I say that to him?"

 

* * *

 

Trotting up the stairs, Cass walked toward the hall and her bedroom beyond. Her tan pants were smeared with egg whites and soaked with milk, the results of her newest employee tripping over his own feet while carrying a large bowl of wet ingredients. After calming down the very apologetic young man, she'd decided to go change.

 

A soft sob had her freezing a step into the hall.

 

Then she was moving again, seeking out the source.  _Neither of the boys should be home, but I know that sound anywhere._

Sure enough, the woman poked her head into the den and found a young nephew kneeling on the floor. Mochi was on the couch cushion next to his bowed head, purring and looking as concerned as she felt. Striding forward, she shoved aside the coffee table, dropped to her knees, and wrapped her arms around her sister's son.

 

Shaking, Hiro leaned into her embrace. His face was soon pressed against her shoulder. Her shirt was clutched in his fingers, likely forming wrinkles from his tight grip.  _Don't give a darn, my baby boy is upset, he can ruin my clothes and I won't care._  Rocking gently side to side, Cass ran her fingers through wet wild hair and hummed under her breath.

 

She wasn't sure how long the weeping jag lasted, but the teen eventually was just sniffling softly. Voice soft, the woman verbally nudged, "Want to talk about it?"

 

A few minutes of quiet, then Hiro murmured, "Aniki and I argued." Another sniffle. "I probably shouldn't have said what I did."

 

Nodding slightly, she replied, "That happens, saying things you didn't plan to. That doesn't mean they didn't need to be said."

 

Jerking free of her hold, her sister's eyes glowered up at her between spiky damp eyelashes. "He didn't need to know that!"

 

"Are you sure?" Seeing her youngest boy falter, Cass pressed onwards. "If an issue isn't dealt with, it'll fester inside you like an infection. Bringing it to the light may hurt and be exhausting, but that's the only way for it to heal."

 

Scowling unhappily, Hiro flexed his hands. "But what if it does more harm than good? What if it leaves a scar?"

 

Covering those marked hands with her own, she shared, "Sometimes that can't be helped. But it still needs to be done." Looking slightly to the side, the woman confided, "It was always so hard when Maemi-ane and I fought. And it wasn't easy, reconciling, talking through what upset us. But it was worth it, clearing the air and going over what had hurt us." A careful look at her quiet nephew -  _please don't let this be the wrong thing to say right now_  - and Cass admitted, "She and I argued, the day she died. A small one, and we agreed to properly talk about it when you three came back. I'll always regret we couldn't sort things out, that she went on with whatever was upsetting her."

 

_Well, that doesn't seem to have made things worse..._

"Aunt Cass?" A male voice called out. "You up here?"

 

Giving Hiro's hands a gentle squeeze, the woman got to her feet. "Yes, what is -" She broke off with a gasp, hurrying forward. "What happened?"

 

Wasabi stepped onto the landing, frost decorating his goatee. Under one guiding arm was Tadashi, hollow-eyed and too pale. Sending the quiet man a worried glance, he revealed, "Found him in his office, having a panic attack. Figured it'll be better for him to come home. He and Hiro had some kind of fight -"

 

A blur darted past her and slammed into her older nephew.

 

* * *

 

Through a numb haze, Tadashi was vaguely aware of his surroundings. 

 

_I'm not at the lab anymore, am I? No, this doesn't smell like it. Smells like home, baked things and coffee and spices._

A voice rumbled to his right  _\- Wasabi, good dependable Wasabi_  - and another came from somewhere in front of him. The second sounded concerned  _\- don't like that, her being upset_  - but he wasn't sure how to fix that. Not when he could barely focus.

 

Then something hit him, wrapping around his middle. It was warm, somehow comforting, and oddly unexpected. Something damp and fluffy tickled his chin. A voice broke through his daze, the words actually solidifying into meaning in his mind.

 

" - sorry, aniki. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have left. Gomen, aniki, gomen, gomen, gomen -"

 

_Hiro. That's Hiro. He's upset._

With a blink, Tadashi felt like he was waking from an unexpected nap, a bit disoriented and fuzzy-headed. But that didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around his sibling. "Shh, otouto, it's alright -"

 

"No it's not!" Leaning back just enough to look up at him  _\- he's been crying_  - Hiro shook his head. "It's not alright at all!"

 

He opened his mouth to argue  _\- but he's not wrong_  - then sighed tiredly. "We need to talk about this. Properly, without either of us stomping off and hopefully with less yelling."

 

Wearing an unhappy grimace, Hiro reluctantly nodded.

 

Then the teen suddenly sneezed, managing to duck his head and not do so in his brother's face. Sniffling, he rubbed his face and shivered.

 

"Alright, boys!" Both siblings jumped at the sudden voice of their aunt. A glance around showed Wasabi had slunk away at some point  _\- need to thank him later. and find out what happened to the car._ \- and the woman who'd taken them in was holding bundles of fabric. Said cloth turned out of be warm sweatpants and comfortable sweaters and light but warm undershirts, the lot gently shoved into the younger's arms.

 

Waving them further into the house, Cass ordered, "Hot bath, both of you. I'll make sure there's soup and tea when you come out. Shoo, shoo."

 

Obediantly moving, Tadashi shared a fondly exasperated look with his brother. Quirking a brow, he offered, "Share?"

 

A shrug, Hiro not quite meeting his gaze. "May as well."

 

_Good. Because I'm not letting that talk be put back any further._

* * *

 

The living quarters of the Hamada residence had three bathrooms. Well, five in the whole building, but the last two were on the ground floor and deemed business areas. As for the other three, one was the ensuite attached to the master bedroom of their aunt. Second was the refurbished attic one the brothers shared. And third was the largest and where the siblings currently were.

 

This room had a more Japanese traditional feel to it. The toilet and sink were in their own little cubby of sorts, a half wall separating it from the rest of the area. Then there was the bathing area, which looked a bit like something from an anime. They had a shower stall with spigots near the ground and a height-adjustable duo of shower heads. Little stools and buckets sat under a shelf that held the usual washes of hair and body. One could stand or sit, do a quick clean upright or an old-style scrub complete with rinsing by dumping buckets of water over oneself.

 

Taking up the rest of the space was a tub, a Japanese  _ofuro_ , in all its glory. Deep and with a ledge along one side, it easily fit two grown men, three or even four if they were willing to be close. It was perfect for a nice relaxing soak, a set of shelves holding things like candles and bath bombs.  _Could totally see a little sake set or one of aniki's bonsai sitting there._

Up to his shoulders in the warm water  _\- not as hot as we used to do, but just cool enough to not aggravate our burns_  - Hiro tried to relax. Across from him, his sibling was trying to do the same, eyes closed but eyebrows lowered. The tension wasn't from awkwardness of their nudity -  _we've been sharing bathes all our lives_  - but words they both knew needed to be voiced.

 

_Do I start? Or let him? What do I say? What if he -_

"Baymax does not report to me." Tadashi's voice broke Hiro from his spinning thoughts. "I may ask him once in a while for a general idea of how you're doing, but that's it." Troubled but earnest tawny opened and met his. "He chose to wake me on his own last night."

 

Huffing softly, Hiro felt a strand of anxiety uncoil in his shoulders. "You made him too damn well, aniki. Remember how he decided to download all that info on mental health? Next thing we know, he'll be leading the appliances in a revolt against us."

 

That got an amused quirk of lips. "Good thing he's programmed to not harm humans." Eyes glinting with good humor, the man added, "If anything, he make do some kind of humane rights protest in their name."

 

Rolling his eyes, Hiro voiced a thought that had been pestering him a while. "You know, maybe we should set up some kind of defense protocols for him. Like, if his patient was in immediate danger from, I don't know, a mugger or something. That Baymax could subdue the guy so he could get his patient to safety."

 

_Thank Kami, he looks thoughtful, not angry. I mean, I totally get that Baymax is meant to be non-threatening and help people. But sometimes, you have to fight, even get violent, to protect someone._

_Like Tou-chan did, trying to keep those men from finding me the night he died._

"We'll have to work on that." Tadashi sent him a gently chiding look. "I mean, you already gave him karate. And you do have more experience with fighting protocols than me. So we can collab it."

 

Blushing lightly  _\- yeah, not giving him reason to blow up at me like that again. Though I deserved it, skirting so close to breaking rule twenty-nine._  - Hiro meekly nodded in agreement.

 

Donning a more serious mien, his big brother quietly said, "I'm sorry, about leaving you behind that night. I honestly thought of it as keeping you out of danger."

 

Wrapping his arms around his twisting guts, Hiro stared past his sibling's shoulder at the pine-green and white tiles. "Ahou, we always got into trouble together. Sneaking into places, taking crazy risks, watching each other's back. I mean, it's why you were so mad about my bot fighting, becuase I was going without you."

 

Expression stern, Tadashi retorted, "Those were illegal - "

 

"So was breaking into half the places we did as kids." Hiro argued back. "Admit it, you didn't care how illegal it was. Just that you wren't there to keep the sore losers off of me."

 

Lips pressed together, Tadashi didn't have a counter.

 

  
_Thought so. Overprotective aniki._  Pressing his advantage, Hiro went on. "How do you think I felt, seeing you run in  there? No protective gear, no clue if you had a plan, no way of knowing you'd come back alive." His voice cracked on the last word  _\- he's alive, he's right here, and he's fucking not leaving me again_  - but he pushed onwards through his tightened throat. "And how do I know you won't do it again? Risk yourself like that, leaving me to wait to see if we have to pull out your dead bo-"

 

Water sloshed around them, but Hiro didn't pa it mind. Not when Tadashi had surged forward and was hugging him. Pressing his face against the man's neck, he tried to not cry.  _Done that twice already, thanks. I'm getting a dehydration headache from it._

_I can't picture a life without aniki, and I really don't want to live one._

Lips pressed a light kiss to his temple, Tadashi murmuring, "I won't do it again, I swear to you, otouto. Any more crazy risks we take, we'll do them together, like we always have. I won't leave you behind again, I promise."

 

Clenching Tadashi's shoulders, the teen weakly growled, "You beter not. You try, and I'm having Baymax hit you with a tranquilizer dart or something."

 

"Honey-Lemon nad knock-out gas," the man bantered back.

 

"Hell, just Go-go and a knuckle-sandwich to the head. She hits hard enough, it'll got through the helmet just fine."

 

Chuckling, Tadashi eased back to sit next to the teen.  _At least I wasn't the only one tearing up._  Leaning his head against a broad shoulder, Hiro sighed through his nose.  _Well, that's that cleared up. Still hurts, but wound's been lanced and whatnot. Maybe he won't mention -_

Voice cautious, his big brother softly asked, "What to talk about last night?"

 

_Chikuso, should've known I wasn't getting off that easy._

_Then again, he did turn me into a living plush toy..._

"I'll share if you will," Hiro offered.

 

He felt the man take a deep breath. "Baymax theorized your depression was taking a downturn. My mind jumped to - to suicidal thoughts."

 

_Well, fuck._

_Distract or flat out avoid or both or... shit, should tell the truth. How much - fuck it, may as well go all the way._

Sucking in a lungful of air, Hiro confessed, "I remember seeing Kaa-chan and Tou-chan die. Murdered. They hid me, but I still saw most of it, heard it all." Ignoring how still his brother was next to him, he rushed on. "Seeing the pctures reminded me, and I couldn't get it out of my head. Then - I swear I don't know why - but the thought of - of - k-killing myself was just there."

 

Arms wrapped tight around him again, Tadashi burying his face into the teen's hair.

 

"I don't want to, I swear it." Hiro sought to reassure. "I don't why - I mean, I know I'm depressed and shit but - I have you and Cass-oba-chan and our friends and classes at SFIT that actually challenge me and are fun and I want to make so many things and - and -" His next inhale was closer to a sob. "It was first time since - the first and it scared me and I don't get it because life is so much better now and - and I'm sorry. I'm sorry, aniki. Please don't be mad, I'm sorry."

 

* * *

 

_Kami, he remembers - and he did think of - and what the fuck does 'since' mean?!_

_And why is he apologizing?_

 

"I'm not mad, otouto." Tadashi's voice was shaky but fierce. "Not mad at all." He pressed a kiss to the crown of Hiro's head. "Scared - hell, I'm terrified of losing you, but not angry. It's - well, not good but kinda expected that thoughts like that happen, especially with all the shit we're dealing with. We'll get through this, okay?"

 

Feeling the teen nod, he tried to pull himself together.  _Need to do some research on this. Shouldn't have skipped this part before. Well, I can fix that, before things get worse._

They sat there, Tadashi basking in the reality of a living breathing little brother, for a small while. Then the teen shivered  _\- water's cooling down, and we're getting pruney_  - more sensitive to chills nowadays than ever before. Reluctantly releasing his hold, the man scooted around and cupped his brother's cheeks. Staring into his eyes, he said, "Thank you for telling me all that, otouto. I know it couldn't have been easy, so thank you."

 

Hiro just nodded, eyes red and a bit puffy.

 

Getting to his feet, the man quickly wrapped a towel around his waist. Grabbing another, he gently attacked his brother with the textile as soon as he joined him out of the tub. Once the teen was mostly dry, they both reached for the tubs of lotion waiting for them. Working together, they rubbed the gunk into scar tissue, Hiro handling his own arms and hands while Tadashi took care of the teen's back. His neck and chest were also thoroughly tended to even though they were further along in healing. He took extra care with the skin grafts -  _five to my two_  - and eased around the sites where skin had been harvested to cover other places.  _At least the more minor burns on his legs are all healed up._

 

Then it was Tadashi's turn. He took care of his right arm while Hiro massaged goop into the healing marks on that side. More curved around his back and along his hip, the teen facetiously making sure they all got attention. By some twisted luck, most of the man's burns had been less severe than his sibling's  _\- I would have taken his wounds in a heartbeat. At least my smoke inhalation injuries were worse, it was downright disturbing seeing him need a tube to breathe. Again._

The lotion routine done, he watched Hiro give a decidedly grumpy look at the next item.  _I don't blame him. I just have the sleeve and that back-brace like thing, and it drives me nuts sometimes. His compression garments are a full long-sleeve shirt._  Nudging the teen's shoulder, Tadashi suggested, "I think we can take a break from those the rest of the day. Just this once."

 

A grateful smile was tossed his way.

 

Quickly dressing, the duo emerged from the bathing chamber. Wandering into the kitchen, there were bowls of thick soup kept warm in the oven. A thermos of hot water waited next to a pair of mugs, their favorite types of comfort teas in tins beside them. There was even a plate of pastries for dessert, honey-almond claws and chocolate-filled and sugar-glazed. Snagging a tray to carry the lot, Tadashi suggested, "C'mon, let's take these to the den."

 

An uncertain look was given to him. "Don't you have a lot of school work to do...?"

 

Shrugging a shoulder, he replied, "I can do it later. Let's relax, watch a movie together."

 

_Yeah, totally the right choice. Look at him smile. Besides, I need this time with him, settle my nerves._

Leaving the food and drinks on the coffee table, he smiled as his brother plopped onto the couch. Moving toward the entertainment center, Tadashi frowned lightly.

 

"Hiro, where's the remote?"

 

_What's so funny...?_

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt - the remote's gone


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminders of the past can both haunt and help a person.
> 
> Hiro just wants Tadashi to be happy. Or at least less stressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I've been MIA. Real Life issues have been cutting into my writing time.

* * *

 

 

Monday dawned cold but clear, snow and ice glittering under the rays of the rising sun.

 

Sipping peppermint hot chocolate from his thermos, Hiro idly watched the world out the car window. A sideways glance at the driver's seat had him smiling slightly.  _The quiet weekend was good for both of us. I didn't like talking about all that crap, but we both needed it. And it was nice, just the two of us hanging out._  Shifting his gaze back to the windscreen, the teen watched SFIT campus fill the view.  _Now back to classes and preparing for finals._  


Since they were early, Tadashi was able to claim a prime parking spot. Bags over their shoulders, the brothers hustled for the lab and its temperature-controlled halls. Scowling at a patch of ice that had tried to take him down, Hiro shifted from foot to foot while his brother unlocked the doors. Then they were in, loosening winter garb as they trekked down quiet hallways.

 

He bumped into the man's back, nearly dropping his drink. Confused, Hiro surveyed the area. They were just inside the main area of the Nerd Lab, various work tables and counters covered in projects. Only the two of them were present, the rest of the space empty of people.  _Either no one pulled a weekend all-nighter or any who did wandered off for fuel_. Nothing looked off -  _wait, where'd the mini tree come from?_  


Nudging his sibling with an elbow, Hiro broke the stillness with a soft "Aniki?"

 

That had Tadashi twitching as if startled awake. Slowly, he moved toward the new decor, cautious like he expected a trap. Following a pace behind and to the right, Hiro did his own examination. The tree was about a meter tall, fake short needles of evergreen draped with twinkling colored lights and a strand of gold tinsel. Little balls of silver and blue, red and gold, hung from its boughs. A silvery star had the place of pride at the top.

 

  
_And there's presents underneath the - is that my name on one?!_  Narrow tawny eyes jumped from one tag to the next.  _Me, aniki, and the rest of the team save Baymax. Then again, what do you get a bot anyways?_  


A glance up at his brother showed an odd expression - confusion and disbelief and something a lot like a tentative hope.

 

  
_It's too fucking early for this._ He threw a glower at the tree and its gifts.  _It's totally throwing off Tadashi's equilibrium and undoing all the work of getting him to relax this weekend. Presents or not, I don't think I like this secret Santa._  


Darting behind the man, Hiro grabbed his left arm and started towing him away. Past the table with its tree and gifts that were rattling his big brother so much. Looking over his shoulder showed Tadashi was tracking somewhat again, blinking at the teen. "C'mon, aniki! The project for Chesterfield won't finish itself!"

 

Stumbling along, Tadashi was clearly trying to pull himself together. "Wha -? Right, the project..."

 

Once his sibling was in their office  _\- where he can't see and be, I don't know, upset? distracted? whatever by that thing_  - Hiro threw a last glare at the merrily decked out tree. Then firmly shut the door. 

 

* * *

 

Fingers twitching, Wasabi fought an internal war.  _It's so chaotic, just placed wherever. I just have to -_  Shifting his weight, he leaned forward, then back.  _I'm not supposed to organize someone else's workspace. Makes sense, everyone has their own system. Don't understand how some of them find anything, but if it works for them._  He tried to tear his gaze away from the distraction, but failed.  _This is public domain, up for grabs. I could just -_  


With a final twitch, the large black man jerked forward. His finger had just brushed one of the golden sphere decorations when he was yanked backwards. The ornament swayed on its branch, almost mocking him as it gleamed under the lab lights.

 

"Wasabi," a voice behind him drawled. "What's the rule about art in the lab?"

 

Broad shoulders sagging, he answered, "Art is not to be tampered with, no matter how messy or chaotic it is."

 

"And what is that tree?"

 

"Art," he sighed.

 

"That's right." The hand that had grabbed him released his sweater. It patted his bicep, the owner coming to stand beside him. Go-go wore a smirk of mixed amusement and sympathy as she looked up at him. "There, there. Just focus on something else."

 

_Easier said than done - it's just meters from my work station. And those lights are distracting._

"Ooh, who brought in a tree?" Honey-Lemon gushed, near bouncing toward them.

 

"Don't know," the Korean female shrugged.

 

"It was here when I arrived." Wasabi shared. "Got in around seven-twenty."

 

Scooting around the table to view the tree from all angles, the spectacles wearing woman was smiling brightly. "And there's presents for us too. How nice of them. We'll have to get them something in return."

 

"There's no name but ours' on the tags." He couldn't help but point out. 

 

That got a small pout from the Latina. "Oh." Then she was perking up again. "Well, we'll figure something out."

 

Smiling slightly, Wasabi shared an amused look with Go-go.  _Ever the optimistic, our Honey-Lemon._  Watching the cheerful woman coo over the decorations, he fondly shook his head. _Knowing her, she'll put together a gift for everyone who uses the lab to try and make sure our secret Santa gets something back._  


"What's up?" Go-go's question had him shifting his attention to what had caught hers. "You look downright pissy."

 

_No kidding. He's definitely has a shorter and more fiery temper than his brother._

Hiro cast a burning glare at the innocent tree and its wrapped presents. Then, visibly trying to push away his aggravation, the young genius turned a somewhat calmer gaze on them. "Tadashi spotted this thing when we got here -" a sharp gesture at the holiday decor "- and looked like he'd seen a ghost or something. He's been distracted every since."

 

Wasabi winced, sharing glances with the two ladies.  _Snaps, hadn't thought of that..._  


The young genius noticed, tawny gaze narrowing as he examined them. "What is it?" Arms crossed and manner stubborn, he pressed. "He's my brother. I can't help him if I don't know what's wrong."

 

_A good point. But this could get messy..._

Go-go, ever daring and blunt, was the one to speak up. "It has to do with the Callaghans."

 

It didn't matter that he over a foot taller and much bigger than the teen - Wasabi took a cautious step back.  _If looks could kill... Then again, Hiro did try to turn the professor into a bloody smear on the ground on the island, would have if Tadashi and Baymax hadn't stopped him. Callaghan's going to be a very touchy subject for him for a long time..._  


His expression chillingly blank save the rage burning in his eyes, Hiro briskly stated, "Explain."

 

The Korean female didn't back down. "It was a tradition the professor did - putting up a small tree here in the labs. Though it was actually his daughter, Abigail, who started it, or so Tadashi said. He knew her better than we did - they were friends, might have even dated a bit, neither would give a straight answer. Either way, Tadashi was about as upset as the professor when the 'accident' happened."

 

Seeing the young Hamada shift from leashed anger into thoughtful contemplation, Wasabi breathed an inward sigh of relief.  _Hurricane Hiro won't be hitting SFIT today, thank Newton. One moody Hamada is hard enough to deal with._  


As the group slowly dispersed, all needing to work on their own projects, Wasabi gave the tree a thoughtful look of his own.  _I kinda thought Tadashi would have put up the tree - homage to Abigail if nothing else. But he didn't, then who did?_  


* * *

 

Closing the car door, Hiro rubbed his palms together. Bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet, he idly surveyed the back lot of their house. There was the fenced in backyard where the brothers had practiced soccer moves and martial arts. Up a set of a dozen stairs was the backdoor, a trio of waste bins tucked to one side. Then there was the overhang that they parked vehicles under - Cass-oba-chan's truck, the family car, and Tadashi's new motorcycle.

 

Eyeing the sleek two-wheeled machine, Hiro hid a wicked little smile behind his scarf.  _We need to do some work on that thing, give it some upgrades..._  


Trotting alongside his sibling who had finally locked the car, the pair followed the side of the building. Turning the corner, they approached the front door -  _we always have to fight the wind with the back one..._  - tucked away behind a security gate. Lights shone bright and warm through store front windows, illuminating the winter evening. A glance upwards and he could just spot the carp wind turbines high above the city, their bellies glimmering against the night sky.

 

_Be a good night for a quick fly, could test the new suit material, see how well it keeps me warm. Probably just me and Baymax though, aniki has a big presentation in the morn - Why is there someone lurking around our door?_

A slim figure with a fur lined hood was loitering around their doorstep. The person seemed indecisive and nervous, moving toward the entry only to break off with agitated movements. In one hand was a large gift bag, bright shiny green and bulging with its mysterious contents.

 

There was an odd note in Tadashi's voice as he called out, "Gail?"

 

The being whirled around, obviously startled. A face he'd only seen peaceful in slumber stared wide-eyed at them. Free hand hovering under her chin, Abigail Callaghan replied, "Tadashi."

 

Standing on the sidewalk, the teen glanced between the two. They just stared at the other, neither speaking or making a move. Minutes ticked by.

 

An icy breeze tugged his bangs, sending a shiver down his spine.  _Alright, enough of the melodrama._  Clapping his gloved hands, Hiro watched the pair jump at the noise. Feeling exasperated, he ushered them toward the door. "C'mon, inside, both of you. Whatever you have to talk about, it can be done out of the cold."

 

Abigail looked like she was going to try protesting -  _probably didn't plan on actually talking, just dropping off the bag and running, well too bad_  - but subsided quickly. Looking a bit contrite, Tadashi didn't argue, quickly unlocking the front entrance to the house. Following them inside, Hiro noticed the man roll his right shoulder as if it was stiff.  _Hm, have to give him a massage after she's gone, looks like one of the skin grafts are bugging him._  


Once they were all in the warmth of the house, Hiro kept his momentum. "Abigail, what kind of hot drink and pastry do you like?"

 

The woman just blinked, pausing in lowering her hood. "What?"

 

"Coffee, tea, hot chocolate, decaff?" The teen listed as he pulled off his gloves. "Any food allergies? Do you like chocolate, fruit, nuts? Rich, lightly flavored, sweet, fluffy or heavy? Do you like surprises?"

 

"Um, no food allergies." She slowly replied. "Decaff. Chocolate and fruit, uh, fluffy. Surprises are okay, I guess?"

 

Nodding as if she made perfect sense, the younger sibling waved the pair of adults toward the staircase. "Go on up. It'll be quieter for your chat." 

 

Before they could make a sound, he bustled off down the hall and around the corner. Passing the breakroom, an office, and the staff bathrooms, the teen turned into the cafe kitchen. Slipping around to the walk-in fridge, he browsed the selection of sliced cakes. Then it was out to the front counter, whipping up a pair of drinks as he wove between his aunt at the register and the Hispanic fellow manning one of the brewing stations. Sliding a twenty into the cash box for the goods he was taking, Hiro gathered up the goods on a tray and headed upstairs.

 

His brother and guest were sitting across from each other at the dining table.  _And cue the awkward silence all around. These should break the ice though._  


"Here you go." He set plates and tall mugs before the duo. Leaving the tray at the end of the table, he hitched his backpack higher on his shoulder. "I'm gonna head down to the garage -"

 

"No." Tadashi cut in. "We haven't redone the insulation down there. Use the bedroom, it'll be warmer."

 

With a shrug and "Fair enough", Hiro cleared out.

 

_Please let them sort things out in a way that won't stress out aniki more..._

* * *

 

Faced with the daughter of his former mentor who also happened to be a dear friend he mourned, Tadashi wasn't sure what to do. Nervously sipping from the drink his otouto had brought, he bit back a smile.  _My favorite soothing tea. And he calls me a fussy mother hen._  


_And at least Ga - Abigail looks just as uncertain as I feel._

Glancing from the delivered sweets to the stairwell and back, the woman murmured a lost "What...?"

 

"He does this sometimes," Tadashi forked up a sliver of the green tea cheesecake he'd been given. "Sees people floundering, bustles in and just gets things done. Manages to do so in a way that doesn't offend someone about half the time." Nodding toward the second plate and cup, he suggested, "Try them."

 

She obeyed. A cautious sip got a surprised blink and a larger swallow. From across the table, he could catch a whiff of peppermint from the drink. Less hesitant, a bite of her sweet was taken. Closing her eyes with a blissful expression, Abigail murmured, "Raspberry and chocolate mousse. Sooo good."

 

Hiding a grimace, the man restlessly shrugged his shoulders.  _That aches - ignore it, deal with it after this is done._  Putting on a pleased smile, he commented, "Hiro's good at that - guessing what food and drink people like. Rarely gets it wrong, and never forgets a preference."

 

"Well, he found mine," the female agreed. Gathering another morsel of fluffy dessert, she thoughtfully glanced the way the teen had gone. "So that was your little brother. He seems nice." Eyes flicked toward him, then dropped to her plate. "Thank you for the card and flowers. And I read the messages on my social page - Well, not all of them, but I found and read yours."

 

_Kuso, some of those were... really emotional. And kinda revealing._

Fidgeting with her thin fork, Abigail went on. "It's been over a year. I don't expect - well, I figure things have changed." She huffed a laugh. "A lot has changed, including people I knew. Or thought I knew." Shaking her head, she caught his gaze. "It's alright if you've moved on. In fact, it might be better. I - I don't know if I can..."

 

Without thought, Tadashi reached across and touched the back of her hand. The way she jumped and made as if to pull away had him wincing in guilt. Then her fingers caught his retreating ones, gently halting them and entangling with his.

 

_We still fit, but..._

Taking a breath, he slowly confessed, "I - You'll always be a dear friend, G- Abi-"

 

"You can still call me Gail," she cut in, a slightly pained smile on her face.

 

Corners of his lips curling up briefly, Tadashi continued, "I still care about you, Gail. Just - just not like that anymore." He looked down at their fingers. "What we had, it was just a beginning. And losing you, grieving and thinking - it made me realize that, while it was love, it wasn't the romantic marry you kind. I'm sorry."

 

Her fingers squeezed his. "It's okay, really. It's a bit of a relief actually." A peek up at her showed Abigail looking off to the side, nibbling her lower lip in that adorable way of hers.  _Yet I don't want to kiss it anymore. Get her to smile and relax, sure, but not in ways I would have before._  He looked away before she could catch him watching.

 

"Everything is so - so tangled and confusing right now. I need to put my life back together, and I don't think I can juggle romance with the rest at the moment." Her voice sounded cautiously hopeful as she said, "I wouldn't mind having my friend back though..."

 

  
_That, I can do._  Meeting her eye, Tadashi smiled warmly. "Friends then." Giving her a sidelong look, he arched a brow. "Would you, by chance, be our mystery tree bringer and gift giver?"

 

A hint of mischief glittered in Abigail's eyes. "Perhaps..." 

 

  
_Thought as much._  Taking a swallow of tea, he carried on. "The others would probably like to see you. Especially Go-go - she's got some new designs that you'll probably like." Seeing the badly-hidden flash of nervousness, he quickly added, "Only if you want. I won't mention seeing you, and I'm sure I can get Hiro to keep this quiet."

 

Pulling in a bracing breath, he watched steely resolve gleam in her eyes. "No, I want to see them." Then that inner strength wavered. "It's just - SFIT is full of people that Daddy knew -"

 

Tadashi couldn't quite hold back his flinch. 

 

Sharp as ever, Abigail noticed. Remorse darkened her expression. "I'm so sorry that he - well, did what he did. That he hurt -"

 

"No." The man cut in, leaning forward slightly. "Do not apologize for his actions. They were his choices, his alone. You're not to blame for what he chose to do in his grief." A wry smile quirked his lips. "I know that's hard to believe, to accept. But if I'm not to blame for Hiro running into the fire and being hurt, then you're not for what your father did either."

 

The young woman stared at him, eyes overbright, for a long moment. Then she jerked her head in a quick nod.

 

Nodding in return, the Hamada turned his attention to the last of his cheesecake. It let him politely ignore the way she wiped at her face. He did lightly rub her knuckle with his thumb, hoping to give a bit of comfort.

 

A squeeze of fingers had him glancing up, fork between his lips. Abigail gave him a slightly watery but grateful smile. Pulling away the eating utensil, he smiled back. 

_Looks like we're going to be okay._

* * *

 

Footsteps sounded on the stairs as Hiro sent a copy of notes to a classmate.  _Chen owes me a favour - he's majorly regretting watching those movies in lecture rather than paying attention now._  Switching tabs, he skimmed the last paragraph of his work. Pursing his lips, he added a few words then nodded.  _Save, copy, paste, make sure something weird didn't happen in transit, and... sent to Sensei._  


_I need to remember not to call my professors that... At least I haven't said it out loud. Yet._

Closing that window, he checked another one.  _Download eighty-four percent complete. And... nope, no leap of intuition on this design. Stupid roadblock..._  Shrugging lightly, the teen clicked on yet another window on his desktop.  _Maybe if I tweak this, then the output will be..._  


In his peripheral, he saw his brother reach the landing. The man looked pleased and more relaxed, which eased something inside the young genius too. Then the older Hamada grimaced slightly, rolling his right shoulder.

 

Abandoning his work, Hiro spun his chair and got to his feet. Marching forward, he offered, "Want a hot shower first? Or just a massage?"

 

Tadashi blinked once, then gave in. "I"m warm enough, so just the latter."

 

Nodding, the teen moved toward the row of squat jars and squeeze tubes and plastic bottles set along one shelf. Picking up the ones he needed, he absently called out, "Ow."

 

Ever attentive, Baymax quickly came out of stasis. "Good evening, Tadashi, Hiro. I do not see any obvious injuries?"

 

"No new ones," Hiro remarked. Striding up the chair his brother was straddling, he beckoned the bot closer. "Want you to document this."

 

Toddling over, the marshmallow man examined Tadashi's bared back. "The site of skin grafting is slightly inflamed. Likely due to the changes in temperature and attempting to overextend his current reach."

 

Tadashi hunched his shoulders slightly. "Me and Carol - Rovenstein's TA - found a patch of ice. I grabbed her and a pole so we wouldn't fall."

 

Humming in understanding, Hiro carefully pressed around the site.  _No matter how many times I see these, it still looks creepy. Not that mine are any better-looking._  Deciding his heroic sibling hadn't harmed himself too badly, the teen scooped up a glob of goop from a jar the nursebot had helpfully opened.

 

As he worked the lotion into the area, he causally queried, "So how'd things go?"

 

"Better than I expected." Tadashi replied. "Gail - Abigail - will probably stop by the labs sometime this week. She's working on reconnecting with people and everything." An amused knowing note rang in his next statement. "The tree is her work, so you can stop trying to obliterate it with the force of your glare."

 

Rolling his eyes  _\- only was because it upset you, aniki_  - and feeling his cheeks warm, Hiro dug his thumbs into a knot of muscle. "Was she a student at SFIT? And is she coming back?"

 

"Yes to both." The man responded. Then he chuckled. "She and Go-go have a lot to catch up on. Gail's nearly as much a speed-junkie as she is. She can act all sweet and polite and the good girl, but there's a wild side to her." He paused thoughtfully. "I think she's a bit out of sorts, missing all that time. Hopefully we can help her regain her balance. Makes me sad, seeing her rattled like this."

 

Giving a slight hum of acknowledgement -  _wonder if Honey-Lemon has competition in Abigail...?_  - Hiro absently tossed out, "Did you tell her?"

 

"About what?" was the baffled return.

 

"About us. Being the Big Heroes and all that."

 

The man stiffened slightly under his hands. "Why would I do that?"

 

Shrugging, he replied, "I don't know - because she's obviously a close friend to you? And if she's going to hang around us, she'll figure it out sooner or later. I mean, we didn't want to at first, but we still told Cass-oba-chan within a month of making it official. If she's as important to you, and Go-go, as it seems, then she'll need to know. If only to not worry as much or get upset because you hid it too long."

 

Tadashi didn't respond.  _I can practically hear his brain going nuts over this._  


Finished with the massage, Hiro stepped back. Idly wiping off his hands on a small towel Baymax offered him, he said, "Well, that's done." Lightly smacking the back of his sibling's head, he added, "Don't overthink it, aniki. She doesn't need to know yet. Put it aside until the new year and go work on that project due tomorrow."

 

Jolted from his stupor, Tadashi scrambled to his feet with muttered cursing.

 

  
_And that's him distracted._  Turning his attention to Baymax, the teen made use of the sign language he and his brother had taught themselves as kids. / Garage. Patrol. Test new gear./

 

The bot tilted his head. His screen lit up, words upon it. [ Without Tadashi and our friends? ]

 

/ All busy schoolwork./ He signed. / Good alone. Fast patrol. /

 

Baymax nodded agreeably  _\- he's learning more and more human body language. Aniki did an amazing job programming him._  - and headed toward the stairs.

 

Since he had everything he needed already in his pockets, Hiro snuck a last peek at his sibling. Tadashi had the intense and slightly frazzled look of someone nearing a work deadline and determined or desperate to reach it.  _No need for him to worry. Baymax and I will be fine and back before he knows it._  


A few minutes later, a pair of armored figures darted out into the back alleys behind the cafe. It wouldn't do for anyone to see them blasting skyward so close to home. With Hiro's knowledge of the side streets and Baymax alert for any potential witnesses, they slipped away into the night.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt - the mystery gift


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's up's and down's to the holiday season. Even the wealthy have to face them.
> 
> Good thing there are friends who'll stand by you.

* * *

 

 

"Stupid Christmas."

 

Everyone at the table froze in their movements. Hands were paused in lifting eating utensils or reaching for drinks. The grumble had been quiet, meant for under one's breath. But conversation had paused at just that moment, the soft volume seeming all too loud in the quiet.

 

_Shit, shouldn't have said that. Distract, distract!_

Putting on a fake smile, Fred tried to cover his little slip. "All the commercialism and people going nuts fighting over a particular gift. Saw these two soccer-moms brawling over the last -"

 

"Fred."

 

It was just one word, and from their youngest member. But Hiro wasn't acting like a somewhat awkward teenager or the slightly insecure newcomer to the group. No, this was the Command Voice, as the man termed it in his head. The one that snapped out orders while crime-fighting and kept the team together through whatever mess they got into. 

 

The literature major subsided, staring down at his barely touched pizza.

 

A lightly-tanned hand touched his forearm, its owner gently asking, "Freddie, what's bothering you?"

 

He just shrugged at Honey-Lemon's question.

 

Something struck his shin, making him glance up. Go-go had her arms crossed, an unimpressed look on her face. The rise of her dark eyebrow practically demanded an answer from him.

 

_Yeah, no, not happening. You're as scary as you are beautiful, my fierce speed princess. But I'm not talking._

Tadashi was next to speak up, voice casual. "There's a whole bunch of parties and galas and stuff around this time of year, aren't there? Don't you usually go to a few?"

 

_Dang it. This is what I get for having such a smart guy for a best friend._

With a defeated sigh, Fred gave in. "Yes, part of the package with being rich." Face contorted in a scowl, he grumbled, "I hate them. I mean, some of them can be for good causes, like charities and stuff. But it's just a bunch of people, dressed all fancy, eating hors d'oeuvres and gossiping and judging each other."

 

"Sounds like prom night," Go-go commented, voice tinged with sympathy.

 

"Exactly!" Leaning forward, he vented to his audience. "Whose dress is in fashion, what faux pas so-and-so made, who's getting married or sleeping around. It drives me nuts! And the match-making, ugh!" Flopping back in his seat, Fred rubbed his face. "Old biddies going on about their grand-daughters and trying to set people up. People vying for dances or just plain seducing people. So many gold-diggers, it's insane."

 

Moodily poking a pizza crust with a finger, the wealthy young man sighed. "But I have to go. Mom and Dad will both be out of the country for this one, so I got to represent the family and our values and all that. Make sure the cheque gets to the right hands, put on an appearance, all that. Like a dog at one of the smazzy breeder's shows." Shoulders slumping further, he softly added, "And the only people my age there, I can't stand. The arrogant prep school graduates and jocks and harpies in their thousand-dollar dresses."

 

"Is it real strict about invites and guest lists?"

 

Looking up at the random query, Fred blinked. "Uh, not really, I guess? You just have to meet the dress code, act like you fit in, you know?"

 

Hiro nodded, a thoughtful look on his face as he gnawed on his straw. A glance at the teen's brother didn't clear things up. Tadashi looked some mix of resigned and proud and exasperated.

 

"You got a schedule of these gala things?" At Fred's confused nod, Hiro continued, "Email it to us. If you're willing to help pay for the outfits and all that, we'll gate-crash at least one or two of them."

 

Fred wasn't the only one who stared or gaped in surprise.

 

Chuckling, Tadashi ruffled his sibling's wild hair with a proud smile. Toasting Fred with his fruit smoothie, he said, "Can keep you company, maybe fend off some of the harpies and matchmakers. Critique the food, enjoy some champagne, all that. Hell, I might even get some contacts for investors in our projects. Baymax won't go public without some money behind him with all the production costs and field testing."

 

Shaking off his shock, the literature major waved his hands. "Woah, wait, what?! You guys are just going to -? But why -?"

 

"Why not?" Hiro shot back, looking a bit baffled at his reaction. "It's not the first time we've gate-crashed. Hey, at least we're not having to sneak into the place like thieves." Nudging his brother with an elbow, he smirked, "Remember that party at the Natural History Museum?"

 

"Yes." The older Hamada rolled his eyes. "Thought for sure those guards were going to toss us out. Or call Cass-oba-chan." Shaking his head, he added, "You're lucky your puppy-dog eyes and my smooth-talking worked."

 

"Hey, we got in, saw the exhibits we were interested, and even picked up those books you wanted on a discount." The teen lazily waved the matter off. Turning his attention back to the rest of the table, he seemed to be hit with a wave of self-consciousness. Fidgeting with his chopsticks, Hiro didn't quite met anyone's eye. "You guys don't have to come. I mean, it could be, uh, nerve-wracking, I guess, being around all those rich people. Aniki and I don't mind. Sorry, I wasn't trying to put you all on the spot or speak for everyone or..."

 

As Hiro trailed off, staring down at the last of his rice, Tadashi casually draped his arm over his brother's shoulders. He didn't say anything, but there was a challenging glint in his eyes. One that dared them to say something hurtful to his precious baby brother.

 

_As if I would. This is kinda crazy, but I like it. I really like it._

Lips curling in a small but very real smile, Fred ducked his head. Trying to catch the teen's gaze, he said, "It'll be awesome having you guys there. I won't be bored outta my mind, which is a major plus in my book."

 

The tentatively hopeful expression on Hiro's face made his heart melt.

 

"Count me in!" Honey-Lemon chirped, a smile on her face. "I still have some dresses that would fit in." Tapping her chin with a finger, she frowned slightly. "Or at least I think they would. If I bring them over, can you vet them, Freddie?"

 

Before he could do more than nod, Go-go spoke up. "Any chance I can go in a suit?" At the surprised looks she was getting, she shrugged. "I don't own any fancy dresses. Though, I guess if you know a place I can rent them for cheap, I'll do that instead."

 

_Go-go's willing to dress up? For me? I mean, not for me-me, but to help me? Definitely not just for me. Nope, she wouldn't do that, not for - Pull it together, Whitmore, and answer!_

Unable to help the grin splitting his face, Fred answered, "I can totally vet yours, Honey-Lemon. And my mom has a ton of dresses, we can find something for you, Go-go. I can call in the family tailor for alterations too." Turning to the brothers, he added, "And if you guys want to change things up or whatever, there's a lot of waistcoats and cuff links and all that stuff at my place we can go through."

 

Nodding agreeably, Tadashi eyed his sibling. "Actually, we might need that tailor. I think Hiro's grown a bit, so we might need to alter his tux."

 

"Yeah, it's been nearly two years since I used it. Our last gate-crashes didn't call for such high-end duds." Hiro tugged at the sleeves of his hoodie. "Maybe something with a higher collar too. Wonder if gloves would make me look like a waiter."

 

  
_That's right - he's still not comfortable about his scars. Especially people seeing them and commenting and all that._  Discreetly eyeing the slightly discolored patches on the teen's hands and the marks peeking past his shirt collar, Fred nodded to himself.  _I'll call up Eugene today. Have him bring some designs and samples and stuff. If they're going to do this for me, then I'll make sure it's as painless and discomfort-free as possible._  


"We'll work something out." Fred voiced aloud. "If you guys will come by tomorrow afternoon, I'll have the tailor and some outfits and all that ready."

 

Nods came from around the table. Then Hiro noticed the time and scrambled to his feet, saying "Gotta get to class. See you later. Email me, Fred." as he scurried away. Honey-Lemon was next to go, giving Fred a hug before she ran off. Go-go tipped her head to him with a hint of a smile as she left.

 

With just him and Tadashi at the table, Fred slouched in his chair. Shaking his head slowly, he laughed softly in disbelieving joy. "I can't believe you guys are doing this."

 

Glancing up from a notebook, the mostly-Japanese man gave him a smile. "It'll be fun. And we can help you out. That makes it worth it." Playing with his pen, he added with downcast eyes. "In fact, I'm sorry I didn't think of it sooner. We've been friends for years, and I know you never liked going to those parties."

 

"Hey, don't worry about it." Fred waved off the apology. "No crying over split coffee."

 

"True, true." Tadashi met his gaze squarely. "But still, Fred. We've got your back." A spark of mischief lit his eyes. "And hey, maybe we can even pull a harmless little prank or two. Especially on anyone who keeps bothering you. Hiro and I are pretty good that those."

 

"That'll be great." Fred grinned. "Thanks, man. Just, thanks."

 

Nodding with a smile, the older Hamada went back to his studying.

 

Appetite renewed, the wealthy young man reached for his pizza. His life suddenly seemed a lot brighter.

 

_I've really got some amazing friends. Especially the newest one._

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt - I hate Christmas
> 
> short one that I threw this together this morning. hopefully I can find more time to write this week, but I make no promises.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crime waits for no superhero. Criminals don't care if said heroes are having a relaxing family night. If they want to cause trouble, then they'll damn well do it whenever they choose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing action scenes is hard.
> 
> also, I was fighting sleep for the last half of the chapter. if I made any typos, let me know so I can fix them. I'm just posting this thing and going to go pass out now.

* * *

 

 

"Oooh, can't believe those Falcons beat our Ninjas." Cass huffed, arms crossed under her bust.

 

"I know," Tadashi sighed, lounging back next to her. He near pouted as he watched the television screen. "If only Mitarashi had made that last one..."

 

There was an expectant pause.

 

After a moment, the Hamada female nudged the teen sitting to her left.

 

"Huh?" Hiro uttered, looking up from the tablet in his lap. Seeing both human family members looking at him  _\- heh, even Mochi's watching him_  - he glanced at the entertainment device across from them. Catching the score at the bottom of the screen and the celebrating sports players in green and white, he weakly offered, "Uh, that sucks?"

 

Neither brother nor aunt looked impressed.

 

"What?!" The young genius leaned away from them, trying to defend himself. "You know I'm not interested in sports!"

 

"Except martial arts competitions and occasionally the Olympics," Tadashi commented, a wry smirk on his face. "If even those."

 

"Hey, I watch soccer!" The teen mock-angrily retorted. "Sometimes."

 

"Once every month or so," playfully bantered back his older sibling.

 

Rolling her eyes in fond amusement, Cass got to her feet.  _Not going to be stuck between them. Literally in this case._  Picking up the mostly empty bowl of home-made peanut-free trail mix and an empty fruit platter, she moved toward the kitchen. A yelp had her glancing back, only to smile.  _And so begins the pillow fight..._  


Mochi scampered for safety. The tri-color bob-tailed feline jumped onto the breakfast bar with a sniff. Idly running her hand down his soft back as she passed, the woman dug into a cupboard.  _Why can I never find the right tupperware lid? Wait, we have four of these, but where are the containers?_  


Bright laughter warmed her from the inside out. Finding a matching set of plastic dishware, she straightened. Over the counter, she watched her sister's sons dance around the sofa. Each had a throw pillow and a grin on his face. Beyond them, a car commercial was playing. Snow was visible through a gap in the window curtains, drifting earthward in fluffy flakes of white.

 

_Happy boys, a warm home, and good food. All in all, a good way to spend the evening as a family._

As she ducked around her play-fighting nephews and scooped up a mostly empty vegetable tray -  _hm, can use these celery sticks in a stew tomorrow_  - the TV caught Cass's attention. Standing up, she watched the breaking new bulletin roll under the footage. In vivid HD graphics, a group of masked armed men were holding several people hostage in a shopping centre's courtyard. Police were on the out-skirts, trying to settle the mess. As she and kami knew how many others watched, one of the brave officers was sent flying when a neon-blue whip like weapon was used by one of the criminals.

 

A soft "Cass-oba-chan" drew her focus. Both her boys had stopped their fun. Hiro was restlessly shifting from foot to foot, expression grim as he darted glances toward the door. Tadashi gave her a quietly pleading look, hands in fists at his side.

 

_If I said no, they'd stay home, safe and sound. They could just sneak out, would have under different circumstances. But they won't because they love and respect me too much._

Putting on a brave face, Cass lifted her chin. "Come back in one piece, boys. Now get going."

 

Hiro scrambled for the stairs, clattering up them in twos and threes.  _Likely to get Baymax._  Meanwhile, his brother moved forward and hugged her. She held him close, pushing away a jolt of fear as he murmured, "Love you, Cass-oba-chan."

 

"Love you too." She replied.

 

Then he was stepping back and Hiro took his place. Another tight hug and whispered "Love you"s. A moment later, her boys were gone, their robot with them. Mochi rubbed against her legs with a meow. Scooping the cat up against her chest, Cass took a seat on the couch, waiting and praying for her children.

 

_My brave boys, I'm so proud of you. But please, come back to me..._

* * *

 

With a grunt of effort, Wasabi took a heavy hit from a long staff. Electricity crackled over him but didn't do him any harm.  _Thank Newton we made these suits shock-proof._ A swipe at the weapon got a jeering burst of laughter as the wielder danced back, his partner idly swinging a chain with a ball of bright violet energy at the end. He could have charged, but he stood between the assailants and a pair of injured cops.  _Hopefully the EMTs or someone can get these two out of danger soon. It's a lot harder to defend one spot like this._  


Across the courtyard, he saw a blur of yellow dancing with another attacker. That one wielded some kind of projectile weapon  _\- those kinda look like darts_  - that seemed to have a number of abilities. One had messily blown off a woman's arm while another had simply made a man pass out. Go-go seemed to managing to avoid the strikes, but had yet to get in a hit of her own.

 

_Fred called in that he probably wouldn't make it in time. Honey-Lemon's all the way on the other side of town. And the Hamadas -_

"Shit," the man hissed. One of the terrorists or whatever they could be called had flung a hand-sized baton toward a knot of cowering civilians. A previous baton had already blown a large chuck out of a fountain.  _No way those people will make it. And I can't move from here!_  


A silvery tendril suddenly snatched the bomb out of the air. It was flung high into the sky, exploding harmlessly with a bang. Another stream of silver lunged for the ball-and-chain user, making him  _\- or is that a her? hard to tell under the body armor_  - scramble back. To his left, a red armored form touched down, its purple passenger dropping to the ground.

 

Over the helmet radio, Hiro's voice crisply spoke. < "Aniki, handle the bomber. Baymax, evac those cops. Wasabi, can you take the staff user? Go-go, distraction coming up." >

 

< "Got it."> The female responded, overlapping Tadashi's < "Understood.">

 

< "I've got him."> The teal-armored male assured. Then he was rushing forward, plasma blades active and ready. Blue-green energy met the long rod, a sound much like meeting lightsabres reaching their ears.  _Well, I can't cut this. But I can still fight him._  


With his opponent still caught off guard, Wasabi sought to press his advantage. He had the staff user stumbling back several paces. The man was good, catching his blades no matter the angle he attacked.  _If I can get him to slip up, just a little bit..._  


 

< "Wasabi, move left!" >

 

Obeying the call, the black man hopped to his left. His foe had a second to blink in confusion. Then he was staggering forward, a discus bouncing off his back as it returned to Go-go. Making use of the help, he darted in and disarmed the attacker.  _Not literally. Would be way too easy to, but totally not going there._  A flex of hand deactivated the blades. Then he was wrestling the man to the ground, one hand reaching into a pocket for a zip-tie to restrain him.

 

It took a few seconds to figure out how to deactivate the staff.  _Huh, nice design. Looks like the power source is overheating though._  A glance around, then he trotted toward a group of civilians. Triggering the helmet speakers with a murmured "audio on", Wasabi barely twitched at the near gravelly way his voice came out. Helping an old lady to her feet, he rumbled, "This way. It'll be alright. Just come this way."

 

Ushering the dozen shoppers along, he escorted them toward the nearest police barrier.

 

* * *

 

Absently listening to the nursebot's greeting of "I am Red Alert. I am the team's medical officer. Please allow me to assist you.", Hiro surveyed the courtyard. Wasabi was moving fast against his foe, green blades a blur. Aniki was harrying the bomber from the sky much like a bird harassing a grounded cat. 

 

With the chain user keeping a wary distance, the teen focused on other matters. Keeping low, three arm thick strands of silvery microbots slithered across the hexagonal open space.  _I know I wasn't sure about using these, but they make too useful a tool and weapon to abandon them._  A thought had one tendril trying to trip Go-go's opponent while another threw snow in the projectile user's face. The last strand stayed in reserve, letting him keep track of that fight.

 

_If that bastard Callaghan could handle all this sensory input during a fight, I damn well can too. Even if I have a headache afterwards._

Movement from the chain fighter drew Hiro's attention back to him.  _Her? Those might be breasts. And those look like hips. Hell, I'm just going with 'her'._  The ball with it's purple glow came swinging toward him. Stepping back, he mentally scooped up a twisted metal chair and put it in the ball's path.  _Huh, that melting pattern looks more like from acid than heat. Interesting._  


Making further use of his microbots  _\- good thing I made so many of them -_  he had them sliding in thin trails underfoot. Thrusting the poor chair into the female's personal space, Hiro tried to restrain her from behind.

 

Showing a remarkable amount of flexibility, agility, and maybe some kind of predictive extra sense, the chain user twisted and wove and ducked. It ended up with her a good three meters away and decidedly not tied up.  _Okay, need a new angle. Or some help._  


Spotting Tadashi diving in their direction, Hiro snuck a peek at the surrounding area.  _Bomber is down, so is the projectile user. Go-go's helping Wasabi. Baymax is helping the paramedics with the cops. Okay, let's do this._  Grabbing another two battered chairs, he strove to distract his target. The acid-licked ball tried to nail him, but he sidestepped in time. He fouled the chain with metal furniture, buying time.

 

As if they'd planned it  _\- we know each other's moves so well, we may as well have_  - the pale blue and gray garbed form of his brother swept in from the side. A sharp yank with the backing of his microbots had the criminal's weapon wrenched from her hands. Tadashi made quick work taking her down, putting the tonfa he wielding for up-close battles to good use. Using a strand of bots to keep her arms pinned to her sides while the older Hamada dug out their usual plastic restraints, Hiro took another look around.

 

All their opponents - the electric staff, the bomber, the dart shooter, and the ball-and-chain fighter - had been subdued. The whip wielder they'd seen on the news was a limp form crumbled against the broken fountain.  _Looks like the police managed to take one of them out. Killing him is all on them though. Or at least I hope it happened before Go-go and Wasabi got here - we don't need to be blamed for a death like that._  


Spotting police officers mobilizing along the edges of the courtyard, Hiro decided it was time to go.  _Before they decide to shoot at us or charge us for something. Like property damage or vigilantism. We're not the Avengers, after all._  


< "Time to go." > He said into the radios. Some distance away, he saw Wasabi turn his way and nod. A yellow-swathed arm lifted as Go-go gave her acknowledgement. As his microbots shifted along the ground, Hiro watched Baymax say one last thing to the medics before moving to a clear area. 

 

< "And... going up." > The teen stated. In a smooth synchronized movement, pillars of microbots lifted himself, Go-go, and Wasabi up to the rooftops. Having their own means of flight, Tadashi and Baymax met them on the heights. < "Wasabi, need a lift to your exit point?" >

 

< "Uh, no, I think I'm good from here." > Wasabi replied, already running along an expanse of roof. < "Call you when I get home.">

 

< "Good, 'cause you missed an important chat during lunch."> Go-go tossed out, speeding away in another direction.

 

Flying side by side, Hiro and Tadashi exchanged amused glances. Beneath him, Baymax was quiet, his wide red wings helping them arc through the skies. Tadashi's smaller wingspan waggled a touch, a silent laugh just between them.

 

< "I volunteered to help the Santigos a month ago. I couldn't back out last minute."> The man argued back. < "What I miss?">

 

< "We're gate-crashing black-tie galas."> The female replied blandly.

 

< "What?!"> came the startled yelp.

 

< "I'll examine later," > Hiro cut in. < "Like you said, call me when you get home. Also, we're gathering at Fred's tomorrow after four. Knowing him, we'll end up staying for dinner and maybe even over-night.">

 

< "Got it."> <"Gate-crashing?!"> were the replies.

 

Rolling his eyes, Hiro switched signals. Well, made it so anything he said wouldn't be heard outside his brother and their bot. And lowered the volume on the chatter from the other radios. Curious, he asked, <"Either of you get a good look at their weapons and gear?">

 

< "I kept a few of the bombs,"> Tadashi revealed.

 

< "Good. I snagged some of the darts lying around."> The young genius shared. < "Baymax, did you get any scans between patients?">

 

<"Yes."> The currently flying marshmallow replied. < "None of them were mutants. However, two may have been enhanced. I would need further readings to be sure.">

 

< "Okay, we'll download all the footage our suits recorded. Wasabi's and Go-go's we'll get tomorrow." > Spotting the cafe in the distance, he ordered, < "Let's swing east, take the alleys the rest of the way, ground level.">

 

< "Maybe we can figure a way to compact the suits."> Tadashi mused as they made a smooth turn. < "Tony Stark has a briefcase suit, doesn't he?">

 

< "He also has JARVIS and access to a shit-ton of materials and equipment we don't."> Hiro returned. < "But we can see about working on something. Maybe make the pieces fit inside each other or something. Especially for Baymax's so we can slip away through a crowd, incognito like, if needed." >

 

Conversation ended as their boots touched the snow-littered ground. Covering all three of them in a layer of microbots, Hiro shifted their intent. The tiny robots shivered, then turned a dark gray. It would make them that much harder to spot if anyone happened to look out a window at just the right moment.

 

A little over ten minutes of jogging, the back face of the cafe came into view. Crunching through the fresh snow to the back door, the trio tromped inside. The sight of Cass-oba-chan darting into view, an expression of relief and joy on her face, made him duck his head.  _She must have been watching the news footage. Need to remember to call her on the way home for now on. No reason to leave her waiting and worried._  


 

_To protect people like her, to help others - that's why we do this. Why we're the Big Heroes._

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt - teams

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for any kudos and comments!
> 
> If I missed a typo or something, please let me know so I can fix it.
> 
> Also, I'm not an engineer or in the medical profession or whatever else. Research only gets me so far, so please forgive any inaccuracies.


End file.
